Ron And Harry in the Seventh Year
by lothmeldo
Summary: Harry and Ron in a relationship. Sex scene in Chappie 2; thats why there's an 'R' rating. FINISHED!
1. Ron and Harry Summer Seventh Year

This story is for fun only. All copyrights apply to J.K. Rowling. This is slash, so if you no likee, go read something more....tame?  
  
Part 1  
  
Ron Weasley looked over his room at the Burrow.  
  
It was messy, much messier than usual thanks to his best friend Harry Potter. Best friend he was and had been for a long time. Lover and boyfriend he had become recently.  
  
It was funny, to Ron anyway, that Harry went from such an exotic choice such as Cho Chang to him, plain old Ron. Maybe it was the fact that Chang was unresolved in her feelings for Harry; maybe Harry finally realized that he had those feelings for Ron. Ron hoped that Harry wouldn't open his eyes once again and find someone else like Hermione.  
  
This particular day Ron was waiting for Harry to come back from a meeting with Albus Dumbledore. Ron knew that the meeting was of very high importance, and that the outcome would determine whether Harry was safe staying with the Weasleys or whether, as Harry dreaded, he would have to go back to the Dursley's.  
  
The minutes ticked by. Mrs. Weasley called up.  
  
"Dears, supper!" Her voice was sweet and melodic. She wouldn't let anyone know how troubled she was.  
  
Ron got up slowly and made his way to his door. He opened it, started out, and was almost run over by Ginny. She apologized as she continued running. Ron didn't think dinner was that great an event.  
  
He sat at the table. Ginny sat next to him. His father would be late, seeing as he would be at the meeting as well; the others of his siblings had moved out long ago.  
  
"Ronald, what's wrong?" His mother asked him, lines of worry sudden on her face.  
  
Ron looked down. "Nothing, mum." He started serving himself.  
  
"Don't worry, Ron, Harry will stay here. I just know it. We would do everything in our power to protect him."  
  
"Even die?" Ginny piped up. Both Ron and Mrs. Weasley looked horrified.  
  
"GINNY!" Mrs. Weasley yelled.  
  
"Mom, it's Voldemort." Both Ron and his mother cringed. Ginny had apparently been desensitized by Harry. "If he wants Harry, he'd kill us all to get him."  
  
"Ginny! Ginny, are you saying you don't want Harry here?" Mrs. Weasley looked just a little more horrified.  
  
"Mom, I'm just saying." Ginny began eating the food she'd served.  
  
Mrs. Weasley stood like a stone for a moment, then sat down.  
  
Ron had to hold back his rage. Send him away? They couldn't! Ron would die if it meant Harry could live. He had known this for a long time. He couldn't be so overt in front of his family though; they had no idea that Harry and he were together, and he liked it that way. He merely bit his cheek and ate what he had served. When dinner was finished, he went back to his room without a word.  
  
Part 2  
  
Harry walked solemnly with Mr. Weasley to the fireplace they had come in. It was large and ornate, being that it was in Albus Dumbledore's office at Hogwarts.  
  
"Harry, you really don't have to worry." Mr. Weasley gave an unconvincing smile.  
  
Harry didn't smile back. "I do worry. But I – I am happy to be staying with you all the same."  
  
Harry was happy to learn he was permitted to stay with the Weasley's – at a cost. There would be a portkey downstairs that, when touched, would take him directly to the Dursley's, where Voldemort couldn't get him. Harry had thought this ridiculous; if Voldemort was in their house, he might get away, yes, but who wouldn't? Mrs. Weasley? Mr. Weasley? Ginny?  
  
Harry gulped.  
  
Ron?  
  
Harry did not like the thought of being transported away while his family, or the only family he acknowledged anyway, was slaughtered by Voldemort. Mr. Weasley dismissed this, pointing out the facts that he was a ministry official and his house was as secure as any other wizards, certainly more so even.  
  
But Harry didn't want to lose Ron yet. He had conceded because he wanted to be with Ron. When the fight came to him, he wanted Ron's strength behind him. Harry wondered for a moment if Ron knew how much he helped Harry to get along.  
  
Mr. Weasley grabbed some floo poweder, and motioned for Harry to do he same. Harry complied, and shook it in. He stepped in and said "The Burrow".  
  
Everything whirred about him, and soon he recognized the wood floors and rustic look of the Weasley's living room. Harry stepped out, followed shortly by Mr. Weasley. No one was waiting in the living room, so Harry made his way around the partition to the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley stood there in her apron, obviously pacing.  
  
"Oh, Harry dear!" she exclaimed when she saw him. She ran over and gave him a large hug. "Harry-" She hugged him again. "You can stay, cant you?"  
  
"Yes, dear," Mr. Weasley said from the opposite side of the table. With this." He held up a rather large candle. At Mrs. Weasley's confusion, he added "It's a portkey."  
  
"To where?" she said quietly.  
  
"The Dursley's." Also quiet.  
  
She nodded in understanding. Then she turned to Harry: "Off to bed, eh Harry? Do you want something to eat first?"  
  
He agreed to a banana, and took it up to Ronald's room. He stood in front of the door for a moment, preparing himself for Ron's enthusiasm. As soon as he opened the door, he wasn't disappointed.  
  
Harry walked in, and Ron jumped up off his bed and ran to Harry. Harry shut the door behind him as Ron gave Harry a large hug, stepped back for a look, then another hug.  
  
Harry broke the hug awkwardly. "I'm staying, Ron."  
  
Ron looked obviously happy. This faded as he absorbed the still-stoic look on Harry's face.  
  
"Harry, aren't you happy?" Ron asked. He tried to move in to get his arm around Harry, but Harry refused the contact. "Harry-"  
  
"Ron, I'm scared. I'm scared I've made the wrong decision." Harry was trying to reign in the emotions raging through his head. He had seen enough suffering of late, enough crying.  
  
"Harry, what are you talking about?" Ron looked thoroughly worried. Water began playing at the edges of his eyes.  
  
"Ron, I don't want to be responsible for your family's death. By Voldemort." Ron cringed, only slightly. "I am here because of you. Are you worth it?"  
  
Ron's mouth dropped. He looked ready to say several things at once, but settled on a loud "Harry!". Then, quietly: "Am I?"  
  
Harry shook himself out of his reverie. "Ron, I..." He moved quickly to Ron and put his arms around him. "Ron, I'm sick of the...of this. I want the 'happy ever after' part of all this." He began to cry in Ron's arms.  
  
Ron immediately went into protective mode and held Harry closer. He let Harry cry in his arms. He didn't say anything.  
  
Harry looked into Ron's eyes. He mumbled something.  
  
"What?" Ron asked.  
  
"I dropped my banana."  
  
Ron and he laughed, as Harry wiped some of the tears from his face.  
  
"Off to bed, then?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah. C'mon, I'll tuck you in."  
  
Ron led Harry to the bed opposite his, and Harry lay down, clothes and all. Ron pulled the covers up over him, and got up.  
  
"Ron."  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Won't you...just stay with me?" Harry heard the silent pause. Then the bed shifted and Ron's warmth was immediately next to him. Ron whispered something in his ear.  
  
"What?" Harry said.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Part 3  
  
Harry opened his eyes. He was in Ron's room. Everything was dark; there was something wrong. Harry sat up urgently. His scar began to ache.  
  
"RON!" Harry yelled. Nothing. Harry felt all around him. There was no Ron.  
  
Harry got up and stumbled his way to Ron's bed. He felt around that too, but there was nothing. Then he noticed the faint light coming from the window.  
  
Harry made his way to the window. His scar began to burn. He looked out.  
  
He saw first the faint green light. It was illuminating a shape. Harry squinted. The shape was Ron. Ron's head hung limp by his shoulders. A pair of red eyes lit up suddenly behind Ron.  
  
Clearly, in his head, he heard a voice. "Avada kedavra!" He heard the hiss, and a scream, and Harry's scar throbbed from his forehead. When he looked up, the eyes were right next to him. Harry screamed.  
  
"Avada-"  
  
Part 4  
  
Ron shook Harry hard. Harry woke up screaming.  
  
"Harry, Harry!"  
  
Harry sat straight up, panting heavily. Then he made to bolt for the door. Ron grabbed him and held him down.  
  
"Harry, no, I'm right here." Ron tried to soothe. It was hard with Harry fighting him.  
  
"No, the portkey, Ron, I'm going to save you!" Held in place a moment longer, Harry stopped his struggling. "It was...it was-"  
  
"A dream," finished Ron.  
  
"My scar." Harry touched it for effect. "It's still burning."  
  
Ron hugged Harry. Harry was limp in his arms.  
  
"Ron?"  
  
"Yes Harry?" Ron let go for a moment to see Harry better.  
  
Harry said nothing and just shuddered. He lay back down on his bed, and Ron got up and went to his own bed. He didn't want anyone walking in on them and having to come out right then. He lay awake for a good while, watching Harry lay motionless, an occasional shiver running over the young man. He once called out to Harry, to see if he was all right, but he got no response.  
  
Part 5  
  
Harry shivered again. Ron had gotten up and left him there. This was the part of their relationship that he disliked. Here at the Burrow, Ron was adamant that his family not find out about them. When at school, it was Harry who wanted to keep things under wraps and Ron who was all for everyone knowing. The dichotomy was ironic.  
  
But he was used to being alone. He was used to having these dreams, and used to dealing with them alone. What did it get him to tell others? A pat on the back, and assurance of nothing. 'Congrats on your scar! Really, just like Rudolph's nose, real handy.'  
  
Harry sighed. Tomorrow was a real holiday. It was only two more weeks before everyone went back to school. That was two weeks of incredible worry at the Weasley's. He hoped that he might be able to forget about it a little and actually rest.  
  
But he was The Boy Who Lived. Certainly, He could not rest.  
  
Harry was awake.  
  
--So there is more, but I will post it later. I am just getting my feet wet in here...I have never let anyone read my writing on this scale before. (o:`, 


	2. Ron and Harry Summer Continued

Yes, a plot, I promise! Bare with me. ;-) As always, this comes from stuff that is actually J.K Rowling's and I feel pretty damn lucky to be writing it. Oh, and this one is DEFINITELY rated R because there is a sex scene between two males. Guess who. So if ya don't like slash, as always, go read something more....tame.  
  
Part 6  
  
Harry awoke to the sound of Ron's laughter. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes and turned over.  
  
Ron was sitting on his bed reading out of a Quiddich book. Ron looked up, almost reluctantly.  
  
"Hey, Harry, how'd you sleep?" Upon looking at Harry, Ron added: "Apparently, not at all." His features softened. He got up and went over to Harry and lay next to him, facing him.  
  
"Listen, mate, I'm sorry I didn't stay with you. Last night, I mean. Are you all right?"  
  
Harry was annoyed at Ron's now-worried face. "Oh you mean after seeing you killed? By VOLDEMORT?" Harry pushed up from the bed and sat.  
  
"Harry!" Ron looked shocked. "I'm sorry! Really, if...if I didn't...I mean, if we..."  
  
"Fine, it's all right. I've dealt with this alone before. I can manage now, too." For some reason, this didn't strike Harry as too melodramatic.  
  
"Harry! You are not alone! Did you hear me say I love you?" Ron still looked shocked.  
  
"Oh, Ron," Harry said in a sigh. "It's nothing." He got up and searched on the floor for clothes. Why wear clean when one can reuse old ones and not wash for a while?  
  
"It is something. What do you want from me?"  
  
"Past tense." Harry grabbed a pair of pants.  
  
"Fine," Ron sighed exasperated. "What did you want?"  
  
"You know what I wanted? I wanted...no, now I sound selfish." Harry began pulling a pant leg up.  
  
"Dammit, Harry, if you don't tell me, I don't know."  
  
"Ron, I wanted to be held. I thought...well, you know, we are going out. We are – you could have. We could have, and I wanted that more than anything. But you can't. You couldn't. I told you how scared I am to be here, and the first night, I see you-"  
  
Harry pulled up the other pant leg and searched for a shirt, fighting the tingling in his eyes. He threw on a shirt as Ron said something. Harry ignored him and walked out of his room. If Ron wasn't figuring it out, Harry wasn't going to stand there explaining it.  
  
"Harry Potter!"  
  
Harry stopped outside Ron's room.  
  
Ron came running out and stood right in front of him.  
  
"Harry! What-" He looked like a fish out of water, struggling for words. "You know, I-" A whisper: "I love you."  
  
Harry turned and walked down the stairs. Ron followed him silently. They reached the kitchen, whereupon several things happened.  
  
First, Mrs. Weasley looked up from the table and immediately pushed herself away to get some breakfast ready. This made Ginny and Mr. Weasley look up and both comment at once 'Good morning'. Harry looked over at Ginny, Ron at his mother, and they bumped into each other. Ron stumbled back, and Harry grabbed Ron's arm for stability. When they had finished, Ron had fallen in a chair, looking dumbfounded, and Harry had run from the kitchen.  
  
Part 7  
  
"What's the matter with Harry?" Mrs. Weasley looked worriedly after him. Then she turned on Ron. "Are you fighting with him, Ronald Weasley?" Funny how fast she could turn, he thought.  
  
"Naw, no. He just...didn't sleep well." Ron looked down at the plate Mrs. Weasley had given him. He felt awful.  
  
But, at the same time, he felt like he was being pressured into telling his parents about them. Ron loved Harry, yes, more than anything. Enough to tell his parents? Yes. Enough to tell them now?  
  
Ron sighed.  
  
No.  
  
These feelings in his stomach were funny. He was being told to go and see Harry, to hold him, and assure him that everything, absolutely everything, was going to be fine.  
  
The other half, his brain perhaps, was telling him to be rational. Yeah, love Harry, but don't sacrifice a perfectly good home life for it. And don't be forced into doing things that you don't want to do!  
  
But he wanted to hold Harry.  
  
And...he didn't want to be found out, not in the slightest.  
  
Ron decided that eating would make an already churning stomach worse. He got up, excused himself politely, and headed for his room. Only Mr. and Mrs. Weasley watched him go.  
  
Part 8  
  
Harry had just sat on his bed, head in his hands with frustration, when there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Go away, Ron," he said quietly.  
  
"It's not Ron," Harry heard. It was Ginny.  
  
"Ginny!" Harry exclaimed as he jumped off the bed. The door opened and Harry allowed Ginny to come in.  
  
"Hey, Harry," she said as she entered. Harry noticed that she no longer had the fanboy look on her face when she talked to him. It was all business.  
  
"I wasn't hungry," Harry lied. He figured he'd cut off the question session.  
  
"Oh?" Ginny said as she sat on Ron's bed. "That and...?"  
  
Harry shook his head. "Look, I don't need to be interrogated, okay?" He sat on his bed.  
  
Ginny continued looking at him matter-of-factly. "Look, Harry. You are staying in our house, and we all wanted you here. All of us. At great risk, as you know."  
  
Harry cringed. This was going where he didn't want it to go.  
  
"Because, Harry, we love you." Harry looked up at that. "Yeah, Harry," Ginny continued. "Harry, you are a brother to me, and a son to Mum and Dad, and Ron's best friend.  
  
And boyfriend, Harry thought.  
  
"So we care when you go storming out of a kitchen. Do you...want to talk about it?"  
  
Harry looked down. "Ron and I...had a disagreement. I suppose. It's nothing, we've been through worse." Harry's mind went back to the Triwizard tournament, their first spat.  
  
"Friends do that. You'll get over it, assuming he didn't, like, steal your broom or something." She smiled.  
  
Harry couldn't help but smile. "It's more complicated than a broom, but yeah. Do you promise not to tell anyone?"  
  
Harry heard a snort from outside the door. Then footsteps retreated down the stairs.  
  
Harry looked over at the door, feeling for a moment like he'd been caught doing something. Then he realized that he wasn't doing anything, and his face hardened.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Harry looked at Ginny.  
  
"Ginny, can I be alone? Please?"  
  
Ginny looked crestfallen, but nodded.  
  
"Sure Harry. But if you want to talk, I am here for you." She left the room, closing the door behind her.  
  
Harry laid on his back and took a deep breath.  
  
Part 9  
  
Ron started up the stairs quietly, and before he got to his room, he realized that Ginny was in his room with Harry. He heard Ginny ask Harry if he wanted to talk about it. Ron's heart skipped.  
  
Would Harry...tell?  
  
Ron made his way to the door and stood silently to the side. Harry said something... about them. A disagreement? What had they disagreed on? Broom. Can she keep a secret?? He was going to tell!  
  
Ron snorted. Then he realized that conversation had stopped. He turned angrily and went down the stairs as loudly as he could.  
  
As he went back through the kitchen, Mrs. Weasley stopped him.  
  
"Ron, sit. Now." Ron looked once into her eyes and complied.  
  
"Either tell me what's wrong with you or eat your breakfast." She stood over him, hands on hips.  
  
Ron picked up his fork and began eating. She sighed and turned to the kitchen. She cast a cleaning charm.  
  
Mr. Weasley looked nervously between Ron and Mrs. Weasley. "So, what are you boys doing today?" Upon not getting a look from his wife, he continued. "You know, if one or both of you wanted to come into work with me sometime this week, you could."  
  
Ron looked at his father. "What would we do, Dad?"  
  
"Well, it might be boring sometimes, but there's always a guarantee of something happening." He smiled broadly. "Wait till you see the muggle alarm system that I've enchanted-"  
  
"Enough!" Mrs. Weasley shouted. "I don't want these boys getting any ideas!"  
  
Mr. Weasley blushed. "Yes, dear. Well, you're still invited, son. Tell Harry for me, would you? I've got to go now." He got up and went to Mrs. Weasley. They met in a brief embrace and a quick kiss, and he went to the fireplace. Ron heard the pop as he left.  
  
"Ron," Mrs. Weasley began. "Listen, I'm sorry for snapping. I'm just as much on edge as you, and I've got to remember that you are Harry's best friend."  
  
And lover.  
  
"So come, give us a hug." He got up and did so. "And please clean off the table." He made to do this. "AND bring Harry up his breakfast."  
  
"Mum, I don't think-"  
  
"If he's fighting with you, you're right you don't think. Bring it up to him." She turned with finality.  
  
"Yes, mum." Ron mumbled. He grabbed Harry's plate after the rest of the table was cleared and made for the stairs.  
  
"Ron?" Mrs. Weasley again.  
  
"What, mum?" Ron said, obviously annoyed.  
  
"I love you, you know." Her eyes pierced his. He smiled slightly, and went up the stairs.  
  
Quietly, he said "Luv you too, mum." He knew she heard him.  
  
Part 10  
  
Harry lay on his bed for a while. This was not going to work, him demanding more of Ron in one aspect than Ron could deliver. Harry's mind flashed for a moment that maybe he was better off at the Dursley's.  
  
Yeah, right.  
  
It wasn't a month ago that renewed news of Voldemort's plans surfaced. Voldemort knew he couldn't get Harry in Hogwarts, not without risking power, followers, and himself. After many of his Deatheaters were captured last year, he had to scrape for followers.  
  
There was no lack of people willing to serve him, though.  
  
The Order of the Phoenix believed that Voldemort was going to strike at Harry when Harry was on break from Hogwarts. This information was brought forth by Severus Snape, of all people. Harry didn't know how Snape got it, or when, but he didn't care. He got it.  
  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Harry started.  
  
"What? Yeah?" he said loudly.  
  
"Harry, it's me." It was Ron.  
  
"I know," Harry said under his breath. There wasn't any point in being mad at Ron. But...there wasn't any point in being more than friends with Ron if they were going to go about in secret constantly. Or if they were going to fight about it.  
  
The door opened, and Ron came in. He shut the door behind him. He had a plate in his hand.  
  
"Mum told...I mean, I brought up your breakfast." He sounded tentative.  
  
Harry sat up. "Thanks, Ron." Ron put the plate in front of him, and Harry began to eat. Ron put his hand on Harry's leg. Harry stopped eating and looked at Ron's hand.  
  
"Ron, do you..." Harry realized that he wouldn't get anywhere by asking. "Ron, I don't think we should be together."  
  
Ron's face fell. "But Harry, we are so great for each other! There's no other person I like more, and you said yourself Cho was-"  
  
"Look," Harry interrupted, "leave Cho out of it." Harry played with his food a bit and took a bite of egg.  
  
Ron sat for a moment in silence. "So that's it, then? Four and a half months, and we are going to call it quits?"  
  
"You're still my best friend. Along with Hermione."  
  
At the mention of Hermione, Ron scowled.  
  
"Hermione!" He said. "HERMIONE!" He looked around, as if looking for something. "Harry, do you know why I wanted you? Why I want you?"  
  
"Because everyone wants me?"  
  
Ron's face turned red and distorted. He stood quickly. He made to say something, but settled instead on storming from his room, slamming the door behind him.  
  
This would be better, Harry told himself. Ron would come to eventually, hopefully in time to manage a good break, and he would be able to...  
  
Distance himself. Again. From anyone. Because Ron had come the closest. So close, and Harry wanted to let him in.  
  
Part 11  
  
Ron stormed by Mrs. Weasley a second time.  
  
"Ronald!" She hollered after him.  
  
"Bug it, mum." He said as he slammed the front door.  
  
He ran as fast as he could away from the door, away from the house. He ran through the nearby field where they held Quiddich matches, and past the big oak with his and Ginny's initials on it, and to the edge of a great wood.  
  
Ron slowed and allowed himself to fall in the grass. He let the tears fall now. No one was supposed to see you cry. Harry had complained of Cho crying a lot last year. He wasn't going to be like Cho.  
  
But why was Harry being like this? Ron knew he should have stayed with Harry...but he didn't know how far to go with Harry. How much would he comfort him before Harry would close up again? Ron supposed the only way to-  
  
"Ron?"  
  
Ron screamed and jumped up, breathing frantically. His eyes were red.  
  
"Ginny! Ginny, just, go away, please." Ron rubbed his nose on his arm. "Look at me, would you?"  
  
Ginny looked unsure. "What- why are you crying?"  
  
"I'm not crying." Ron tried to look serious about this.  
  
"Ron, I know you better than that. What's wrong?" Ginny went and put her arm around his shoulder. They sat.  
  
"You want to know what's wrong?" Ron asked, half incredulous.  
  
"Yeah, Ron, I do."  
  
"Harry Potter just broke up with me!" As soon as he said the words, Ron felt better. But then he realized that it didn't matter anymore that anyone knew.  
  
Ginny's eyes got really wide for a moment. Then she said: "So what've you done?"  
  
Ron looked at her dangerously.  
  
"I mean, why did you break up?" She rubbed his back as she spoke.  
  
"I didn't hold him. There, now you know. He also wants to go blabbing about to my family that we are together...I mean, were...and I didn't want to, but when I wanted to tell people at school he's all Mr. Hush-Hush!" All of this came out rather fast.  
  
"Why does anyone else have to know? I mean, if he means that much, you should be happy just holding him in secret." Ginny said this with an 'out in space' look on her face.  
  
She was processing.  
  
"Because. I want to...I want to hold him in public, and have it not be big. I want to sleep with him" Ginny cringed "and not have to worry about being found out. I want...him. But I didn't want my family to know...I mean, mum and dad, and definitely not, you know, Percy." Ron sniffled.  
  
"That's too bad, because I think you'd be turning down the most supportive people you could have."  
  
"Percy included?" Ron laughed.  
  
Ginny laughed too. "Seriously. You should tell them."  
  
"Not any more," Ron shook his head sadly.  
  
"So you broke up because...you didn't hold him? That's pretty stupid."  
  
"No, Harry was right. He..he had a nightmare, and I didn't comfort him because I was afraid everyone would find out."  
  
"So which is worse: having your family find out about dating Harry or not being with Harry?" Realization dawned on Ron's face, and Ginny looked satisfied.  
  
"But, Ron?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I thought you liked girls."  
  
"I like Harry." Ginny nodded in appreciation.  
  
Part 12  
  
When Ron and Ginny broke over into the field again, they saw a distant shape flying over the field. As they neared, Ron made out the graceful shape of Harry.  
  
In shorts. And a tank top.  
  
Nice.  
  
Ron sat on the ground, and Ginny remained standing for a moment.  
  
"I'm going to go back to the house. You going to stay...?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so." Ron looked thoughtfully at the blur that was Harry.  
  
Ginny began walking away.  
  
"Hey, Gin."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Ginny nodded, and continued walking.  
  
As soon as Ginny was near enough, Ron observed Harry land near her. They met and talked for a moment. Ginny spoke...Harry spoke...Ginny spoke, Harry nodded. Then Harry looked right at him, and his heart...  
  
Fluttered.  
  
Part 13  
  
Flying was what Harry needed. He had grabbed his broom, made a quick explanation (and apology) to Mrs. Weasley, and gone out.  
  
Harry now surveyed everything below him, watching blissfully as he flew over it. Nothing compared to this...except, perhaps-  
  
Yes, well.  
  
Just then Harry noticed Ginny walking over the field in his general direction. He pointed downward and landed gingerly near Ginny.  
  
"Hey, Ginny."  
  
"Harry."  
  
Harry noticed Ginny looked a little...different?  
  
"What's going on?" Harry tried to sound genial and natural in spite of Ginny's aura.  
  
"Harry, Ron told me. About you two. I mean, that you broke up." Ginny looked seriously into Harry's eyes.  
  
Harry opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out.  
  
"He was really...brave to say anything, considering he is terrified mum will react badly. Or, rather, that she would have reacted badly, but I suppose it doesn't matter anymore."  
  
Harry nodded, and looked over where Ginny had come from. Ron sat there, watching intently, it seemed.  
  
"Thanks, Ginny. We'll see how it matters." Harry managed a weak smile.  
  
"Fine, fine. I tell you, I should get a degree in psychology..."  
  
Harry thanked her again and pushed off into the air. He noticed Ron watching him closely as he turned, dove and eventually circled above Ron. Harry lowered and landed a few feet from Ron.  
  
"You told her?" Harry asked first thing.  
  
Ron looked sheepishly away. He mumbled 'yeah.'  
  
"She said you were brave."  
  
Ron stared at this. "She did?"  
  
"You were. I...there is...I mean, there was no point, as I saw it, in fighting with you about it when we had a perfectly good relationship without the complications."  
  
"But, Harry, I like the complications!" Ron moved to Harry and gave him a tentative peck on the lips. Upon no resistance, Ron kissed more firmly on Harry's lips and Harry parted them ever so slightly. They kissed passionately for a moment, and Ron swung his arms around Harry's back and brought Harry's tank top up over his head. He felt everywhere on Harry's back, sides, chest, down his shorts ever so slightly...  
  
"Ronald!" Harry chided, but only lightly. Harry knew that he wouldn't resist. It had been a while since the last time they were intimate. In actuality, Harry felt it more exciting to be heading toward sex in the field.  
  
Ron moved down to the ground, Harry in his arms. He moved down and kissed Harry's chest and nipples, and slipped his hands firmly under Harry's shorts. Harry gasped as Ron yanked them down past his knees and put a hand over Harry's erection. This was quickly followed by Ron's mouth, and Harry screamed loudly.  
  
Yes, this was quite exciting.  
  
Four months had shown that Ron was a good study. He slickly used his tongue, sometimes teasing and sometimes making Harry shudder convulsively. It was a quick moment of constant attention that Harry orgasmed. Ron brought him off and continued exploring thighs and abdomen with his hands.  
  
Harry lay for a moment in shocked bliss, and then Ron's lips descended on his. Harry took this as his cue and aggressively felt at Ron's body, flipping Ron over so that his back was on the ground. Harry ran his mouth over Ron's chest, stopping in places that made Ron react. The afternoon was going rather well, Harry thought with a grin.  
  
- - - -   
  
Ron slumped down on Harry, exhausted.  
  
"Harry," Ron said breathlessly. "Never doubt. I love you." He panted the last three words.  
  
"I love you too, Ronald Weasley. And I'm pretty sure I have a rock in my back."  
  
Part 14  
  
Ron was grateful when Harry didn't get right up. Harry lay on the ground, having adjusted the rock under his back, and let Ron stroke his head and arms.  
  
"Ron, you're rather good at that." Harry said after a kiss.  
  
"Which?" Ron said, grinning.  
  
"Ummm...all of it, I suppose!" Harry kissed Ron again.  
  
"Well you..." Ron put his mouth next to Harry's ear and whispered: "You are gorgeous. You are not a trophy for me, Harry Potter. When I'm with you in public, you have to be The Boy Who Lived, you can't help it. But when I'm with you...here, like now, or at home, you are Harry Potter. Plain, ol',-"  
  
"Plain old!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
Ron looked in his eyes, and saw how much that meant to him. It surprised Ron how mushy he could get when given the chance.  
  
They began to get dressed again a bit later. They would need to be at the house for lunch, Ron mused, or someone would come looking for them. He would tell. But he wouldn't let them find Harry and he in...  
  
A compromised situation.  
  
As they finished getting ready, Ron stopped Harry.  
  
"Harry."  
  
Harry stopped forward progress and looked at Ron.  
  
"Harry, does this mean...we're together? I mean, again?" Ron looked hopeful in spite of himself.  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
That was enough for Ron. They walked slowly back to the Burrow.  
  
--------  
  
OMG that was the first time I've used that. Anyhoo...the plot began in this story. Notice it? No?!? LOL Dedicated to Wendy, who read 'the scene' and gave me 'constructive' criticism. And thanks to Nokia for the encouraging review! :-D More coming, assuming I don't get flamed badly. :( 


	3. Ron and Harry Going Back To School

This continuing story is based on something owned and operated officially by J.K. Rowling. I am lucky to be able to vent this creativity in such a public forum.  
  
Please note that this story is SLASH. Hints, winks and nods, everyone. So if you no likee, go find something more......tame? Yeah, tame. :-)  
  
Part 15  
  
It was one week later and Ron still hadn't told his parents. With less than a week before they went to school, Harry wondered if Ron was going to tell his parents at all. Knowing the risk of a fight was at stake, he decided to bring it up anyway.  
  
"Ron? Can we talk?"  
  
Ron looked up from Quiddich Strategies of Northern New England. He shifted to his side. They were both laying on Harry's bed; Ron had locked the door and put an alarm spell on the handle.  
  
"Sure Harry." He put the magazine down behind him on the floor and nuzzled closer to Harry.  
  
Harry looked into Ron's brown eyes as he took a breath. "Are you...I mean, were you planning on telling your parents about us? I mean, before we go back to school?"  
  
Ron sighed loudly.  
  
"Well, you said you would. And it's on my mind." Harry realized he was becoming defensive already, and softened his features.  
  
"Well, Harry, I don't think you understand how hard this is. I cant just go and bloody tell them, now can I?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Ron's eyes got wide. He sputtered a bit.  
  
"See, why cant you?" Harry looked pleadingly.  
  
"Why do you want them to know so much?" Ron began to look angry.  
  
"Here we go with this row again. Listen, just listen to me." Ron stopped moving his mouth soundlessly and fixed his eyes on Harry's. Harry continued. "Your family is the only family, the best thing I've known beside my two best friends." Ron smiled weakly at this. "I don't want any secrets from them, especially when the secret is my love for their son."  
  
"Once again, you just think it is all easy to go and blab. Well, Harry" Harry being emphasized "why don't you come out at Hogwarts?"  
  
Harry's face fell. He knew Ron would bring that up. Really, the reason he didn't want it known there was it would add a whole new level to the copious amounts of attention he already got. 'The Boy Who Shagged!' he could hear it now. 'Weasley is his QUEEN!'  
  
On a button. On Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Ron, you just don't understand."  
  
"Welcome to an impass, Harry. I don't understand you, you don't understand me, and we cant agree to go any farther. Why cant I just...love you? Why does anyone more than Ginny have to know?"  
  
"Ron, I told you. I feel like I'm hiding this. From your family."  
  
"You've hidden things before." Ron looked accusatory.  
  
Harry got up. "OK, Ron, like I said before. We cant agree on this. We should be friends, best friends again. Enough of this complication!" Suddenly the gates seemed to open. "Enough hiding, wondering, enough of the stolen kisses...I've got too much to worry about without you in the background!"  
  
"But Harry," Ron said quietly, "I've always been in the background."  
  
Harry gaped at Ron. If Harry wasn't so adamant, he might have disagreed with him.  
  
"That's good, lets feel sorry for ourself," Harry chided.  
  
"I'm just trying to be like the great Harry Potter!" Ron yelled. He was escalating, and Harry could see where this was going.  
  
"Hm, and didn't you say that I wasn't the great Harry Potter? Just plain 'ol? Or did you say that just for a shag?" Harry paced angrily. Then he realized he was shaking. Really, he was shaking because Ron wouldn't tell his family? And yet...he didn't want to back down. He thought this too important.  
  
Ron started to say something, but Harry interrupted. "That's enough, Ron. I love you. Yes." Ron looked guilty for a moment. "But I wont have Voldemort come and terrorize me and have you in some state of anger with me!"  
  
Ron got up and hugged Harry. They stood for a while like that. When they finally released, Harry sat back down.  
  
"So, nothing to tell your parents about."  
  
Ron looked extremely hurt.  
  
Part 16  
  
They gotten the prerequisite letter in the mail informing them what books and supplies they would be needing for this, their seventh year. Ron thought it was a scary prospect moving beyond that which he knew so well into that which he didn't; he'd have to get a job. Thinking about it, he realized that coming out would be the same kind of step, still something he wasn't ready for. What if Harry left him? What if his parents hated him? What if he liked someone else?  
  
"Ron."  
  
Ron was jolted.  
  
"Yeah, Harry?"  
  
Harry looked at him pleadingly. Ron sighed.  
  
"Yes, alright, you may." Ron tried to smile. He hated it when Harry bought anything for him, especially when it wasn't for Christmas or his birthday.  
  
Harry smiled widely and purchased two copies of a book they would both be needing for Advanced Protection Against the Dark Arts. The book was very large, almost a thousand pages Ron would wager, and cost a great deal more than normal. Truth was, Ron wasn't going to get the book otherwise.  
  
And Ron resented it bitterly.  
  
They exited the store and walked solemnly down Diagon Alley. Ron had a sudden urge to reach out and grab Harry's hand. This was placed on hold as Hermione came bustling up to them.  
  
"Harry! You'll never guess who I just saw!"  
  
Harry looked jolted for a moment. Ron said sarcastically: "Victor Krum?"  
  
Hermione gave him a look of disapproval. "No, not him. I saw Ludo Bagman. In the Rare Gems and Pottery Store."  
  
Both Harry's and Ron's face dropped. "Isn't he wanted..."  
  
"By the trolls, to be sure," Hermione cut off. "But the Ministry has got enough to worry about with...Voldemort."  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence. Then Harry spoke up.  
  
"You suppose the twins would curse him if they saw him?" Harry laughed, and Ron followed suit.  
  
"Really. What have you got? Oh, I bought that book months ago. I thought it would be great reading for the summer."  
  
There went Hermione, Ron thought. He was very happy to have her as the overachiever. He couldn't stand with that; he could barely stand the praise for being a prefect.  
  
The three went walking along Diagon Alley for a while, and stopped in the Three Broomsticks for some mugs of butterbeer. When they had seated, Hermione took out her schedule and compared it with the boys.  
  
"I see, I see...well I'll have some time to see you here during the day, and of course at night in the common room..."  
  
Ron drifted off into his thoughts. This was going to be a hell of a year at Hogwarts. He was going to have to pass his NEWTS. He was going to have to maintain his duties as prefect. He was going to have to...  
  
Resist the urge to snog Harry.  
  
Ron began to resent, as he was doing a lot lately, that they had called it quits. It was so nice to have that extra bit of relationship. To be close to someone, feel their hot breath on your neck, to feel-"  
  
"Ron!"  
  
"Yes, Hermione?" Ron tried not to look surprised.  
  
"What do you think of Harry's dream?"  
  
'The one that broke us up?' he thought.  
  
"I think it's just another warfare Voldemort is launching on you, Harry." Ron gave a slight smile. "You're going to beat him, and that's got him scared."  
  
Harry perked up. He squeezed Ron's hand. "Thanks Ron."  
  
Ron was sure his ears turned red.  
  
Part 17  
  
Harry had written Hermione about his dream. She had surprised him in not immediately telling him to spill to Dumbledore.  
  
They all agreed that it was weird that Harry had a premonition-like vision instead of the usual present-time vision. The terror had been no less in the dream. And...it involved Ron.  
  
The three friends were having a wonderful time in Diagon Alley. The trouble was, Harry had this sinking feeling all day. It wasn't helped by the fact that he saw an article in the Daily Prophet about Sirius. He felt like screaming, cursing and crying all at once. He didn't tell Ron or Hermione about it.  
  
He was resolved to being alone.  
  
Harry slept uneasily that night. It would be two days and they would be packing it in and going back to school. He looked forward to his new classes, and whatever new teacher would be teaching the Dark Arts course.  
  
The morning they left was dark and heavy upon Harry's heart. He wasn't sure if it was because he was leaving the Burrow or because he felt something bad was going to happen. Ron had guilt tripped him the previous day so that he felt bad about their tiff and break up. After a week, Harry thought Ron was over it, being that they didn't talk about it. Apparently Ron had been stewing.  
  
"And I still want to be with you, Harry!" he had said.  
  
And Harry had said no.  
  
Harry thought of this as he ate breakfast with the family; as he travelled to the train station with them; as he waited his turn and went through the wall. Ron and he did it separately, as they were both much larger than they had been when they had begun Hogwarts.  
  
As Harry hugged Mrs. Weasley goodbye and boarded the train with Ginny and Ron, he had this strange feeling he wouldn't see her again. He looked uncertainly at Ron, and Ron gave him a comforting smile.  
  
They took a cabin that was empty and sat in silence. After a moment, Ron spoke in a serious tone.  
  
"Harry,-"  
  
"Ron, if you're going to go on about us, I'm not going to hear it. I'm sick.....about it."  
  
Ron stopped and closed his mouth. Then he shot forth: "Harry, I love you. Strong, good, and no matter what. I would do anything for you."  
  
Harry looked up at him, half in horror, half in thanks. "What makes you say that?"  
  
"Harry, I..." Ron began to cry. Harry sat in shock. Even Ron looked in shock. "I have to go." Ron got up quickly and left the cabin. He was a prefect, after all.  
  
About a half hour later, Hermione poked her head in.  
  
"Ron's on duty, right?" she asked, sounding very much like Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Yeah, he is," Harry said darkly.  
  
"Something wrong? Oh, wait, gotta go take care of that- Mr. REBOLT! PUT YOUR WAND BACK IN YOUR POCKET-"  
  
Harry sighed as Hermione left the cabin. It couldn't get any worse. That is, until-  
  
Swoosh. The door opened, and in it's place stood Draco Malfoy. He wasn't being flanked as usual, but he had his usual patronizing grin.  
  
Harry fingered his wand. "Something you want?" His voice was far from kind.  
  
Draco made no move in or out, or even for his wand. He just stood there and smiled.  
  
"No, Potter," Draco spat. "Just wanted to see how your summer was. I trust, no run-ins with You-Know-Who?"  
  
Harry scowled. "You have five seconds to leave before I use an unforgivable on you, Malfoy."  
  
"You might want to save that energy, Potter," he sneered. "Never know how safe these trains are." He shut the door quickly.  
  
Harry sighed once again, this time with more strain. The feeling of bad- will he'd had suddenly came back ten-fold. He felt the sudden urge to track down Ron and check on him. He got up and opened the cabin door, and realized for the first time that the train was moving. They were speeding along Britain's countryside.  
  
Suddenly Harry noticed Ron trotting quickly down the hallway. He looked very determined, and when he saw Harry he looked relieved, but incredibly worried.  
  
"Harry, everything all right?" he asked before Harry could say anything.  
  
"Yeah, Ron. I just...I suddenly had this urge to check on you, make sure that you were all right. I guess you are," Harry smiled.  
  
Ron smiled back, but his face turned morose again. "OK, then, I'm going to...go back" Ron pointed behind him and began backing down the hall "that way, and finish."  
  
Harry nodded. He reentered the cabin and shut the door. He sat in a chair and closed his eyes.  
  
Part 18  
  
Ron was checking in on cabins and making sure everything was in order when he came on Hermione. He had the feeling that he should be checking on Harry.  
  
"Hey Ron, how's it going?" Hermione tried to smile. It looked as though she was having the same feeling.  
  
"I need to go check on Harry," Ron said autonomously.  
  
Hermione slowly nodded. She either noticed the serious and dark look on Ron's face, or she felt the same. "You go," she said, "and I'll continue doing rounds."  
  
Ron nodded, and thanked her, and began hurriedly walking toward Harry's cabin. As he neared, he saw Harry standing outside his room, looking down the hall. As soon as Ron got near enough, he said "Harry, everything all right?"  
  
"Yeah, Ron. I just...I suddenly had this urge to check on you, make sure that you were all right. I guess you are," Harry smiled.  
  
Ron smiled. He felt weird inside. Was this pain? He wanted to explode with exclamations of love, and how he had the same feeling of needing to check on him, but...he didn't want to cry again. He didn't even know where that had come from.  
  
"OK, then, I'm going to...go back" Ron pointed behind him and began backing down the hall "that way, and finish."  
  
Ron felt awful as Harry nodded, and Ron turned.  
  
He began checking cabins as he went. Everyone was talking wildly, and some were napping. Everyone seemed so happy. He caught the sight of a couple people making out. He felt a pang of jealousy.  
  
As he neared the front of the train, he realized it had gotten dark out. As he moved toward a window, the train suddenly lurched, and began to slow down. The halls became dark with the decreasing light. Ron heard a couple of 'Luminos!' spells.  
  
Then he heard the screaming. It was coming from the front of the train. Ron whipped out his wand and ran quickly toward the front. The hall was surprisingly empty, until he came upon the fifth cabin from the front.  
  
There were two hooded figures standing in the entrance. They had wands out, and were apparently checking the cabins.  
  
"Stupefy!" he pointed his wand at the nearest figure, who fell to the ground. He quickly recited the spell again, but the second figure had ducked into the cabin. The spell bounced harmlessly off the door.  
  
Ron himself ducked into the nearest cabin and took a deep breath. He readied himself to pop out and blast, until he heard another spell in the same cabin:  
  
"Crucio."  
  
Thus ends another installment. I have taken several comments to heart, especially a couple of 'out of character' comments. :-) Do remember that this is their Seventh Year, so maybe Harry IS more sensitive.....though even I doubt as much as I've had.  
  
Keep the reviews coming, and muchly thanks to: Beloved (no flames yet :D), ironfish (though I hope 'hm' is good), Karenlefay (very helpful and insightful, thanks), and Layce74.  
  
Also, I may explore going back and writing about how Harry and Ron got together in the Sixth year. Any interest in that, stick it in a review of the current. (o:`, 


	4. Ron and Harry Trouble on the Train

Yes, I apologize for the awful, awful cliffhanger. :) What's worse, we wont hear from Ron until next installment. Um......so don't shoot the messenger!  
  
Disclaminer: I do NOT own Harry Potter, or the idea, or.....um.....that huge mansion J.K. Rowling lives in. I just write stuff about the stuff. Oh, and this story is ongoing slash. If you no likee, go read something more....tame?  
  
Part 19  
  
Harry noticed a dark shape move past his cabin. He blinked a couple of times. He suddenly felt ill.  
  
He grabbed his wand instinctually. Then he noticed the darkness outside, and upon further observation noticed that that train had stopped. His heart sank.  
  
He moved to the door and put his ear close to the window. 'This is useless,' he thought. He put his hand to the door, which suddenly began to move open. Unprepared for this, Harry frantically pushed it shut again and held it. There was a gasp from outside, and Harry heard Hermione's voice.  
  
"Harry, quickly!"  
  
Harry opened the door. Hermione stood there, breathing heavily, with her wand out.  
  
"Deatheaters."  
  
Harry gasped in spite of himself.  
  
"They diverted the train somehow, I don't know how, but we've stopped in some kind of hole or something. I can't find anyone, and I can't apparate out."  
  
Harry remembered that Hermione had learned how to apparate last year.  
  
"We need to get this train back on track." Harry moved out of his room and toward the back of the train. Hermione followed him.  
  
"What are we going to do, Harry?"  
  
"Any ideas?" Harry smiled slightly. Then he stopped. "Where's Ron?"  
  
Hermione shook her head. Upon a dropped jaw from Harry, Hermione clarified. "I haven't seen him since he went to check on you."  
  
Harry thought for a moment. "How many deatheaters are here?"  
  
"A lot, Harry. And I think....I think that Voldemort is here too."  
  
"Why cant he wait till I finish my NEWTS before trying to kill me?" Harry said with a frown. He moved quickly toward the front of the train.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione yelled behind him.  
  
Harry turned.  
  
"You cant plow right through them you know!"  
  
"What would you have me do?"  
  
"Harry, I think they're after you."  
  
"What about all the other people on board?" Then Harry realized that everything was pretty quiet. That would normally be unusual on a train boarded by Deatheaters.  
  
"Harry!"  
  
Hermione's scream was lost as a red bolt hit her. She fell to the ground, and Harry whipped out his wand as he moved to her. He caught sight of a cloaked figure down the train.  
  
"Stupefy!" he yelled as he pointed at the figure.  
  
The Deatheater spat out a counterspell, which dissolved Harry's. He then muttered something, and a green light came rushing toward Harry. He fell flat backwards, hitting his head in the process. He waited for a moment for his vision to regain. He heard nothing save for his pounding heart. Was that the killing curse he had narrowly dodged?  
  
Then he heard the Deatheater walking toward him. Harry waited. One moment.....two moments.....  
  
Harry rose up quickly and shouted the stunning spell. The figure was illuminated briefly.  
  
Then the figure dropped to the ground. Harry pointed his wand at Hermione. "Ennervate." Nothing happened. Frantically Harry picked Hermione up and dragged her to the nearest cabin. He sealed her in with a spell and ran toward the back of the train.  
  
He looked into several cabins quickly as he went, and they were void of people. This was not how it was supposed to be. Was he......dreaming?  
  
For the first time it really hit Harry that his life was in danger. It had seemed more about Ron and Hermione than anyone else. He knew he had to get the train back on track. And he knew he had to find Ron before...  
  
Harry had a huge tinge of guilt. He shoved it down as he came upon an overturned snacks cart. He thought this curious, as he hadn't seen anyone running or screaming. As he moved over the cart, he caught sight of a limp body a few paces up.  
  
It was Malfoy. A Deatheater was standing over him.  
  
Harry was about to recite when the Deatheater turned toward him and a red light shot at him. Harry's wand went flying toward the Deatheater. Half torn between wanting to run after it and wanting to run away, Harry dropped behind the snacks cart. Another spell went over his head.  
  
Harry's mind raced furiously. It didn't help that he had three cupcakes in front of his face.  
  
He could hear footsteps. He looked behind him, and another Deatheater was approaching. Harry's heart sank. As the Deatheater spotted Harry, Harry made to bolt. He grabbed a cupcake and threw it at the Deatheater.  
  
Harry wasn't prepared for the large flash of light as the cupcake hit the Deatheater, nor the disappearance of the Deatheater. Harry's jaw dropped. Heart racing, he grabbed another cupcake, hoped that it had the same properties as the first, and raised himself. He threw it as a spell hit him square in the chest. He fell to the ground in some amount of agony and clutched his chest.  
  
When he heard no one approaching him, he looked up. The snack cart was in his line of vision. He stood, painfully. There was Draco Malfoy, and something tiny scurrying about.  
  
Harry picked up his wand. Then he reluctantly moved to Malfoy's body and pointed his wand at him.  
  
"Ennervate." He whispered. At first he thought it hadn't worked, but a beat after the spell was cast Draco sat up screaming.  
  
"STUPE-" Draco stopped, looked up at Harry, and gaped. Harry still had his wand pointed directly at him.  
  
"Ten words or less, Malfoy, and I won't hurt you too badly. What is going on?"  
  
Malfoy snorted. "Stupid Potter, seeing Deatheaters and assuming I know what they're doing here." He moved to get up, but Harry made an aggressive jerk, and Draco lay back down.  
  
"Listen, Malfoy, and listen good: I have seen only two people since I came out of my room, and that's you and Hermione, not including the Deatheaters I've stunned. There is no one else, and now I've found you, who threatened me earlier."  
  
Malfoy sighed. "For once, Potter, you are right. I threatened you. See that cart?" Harry didn't dare glance back; he merely nodded. "That has three 'special treats' on it. One of them has your name on it."  
  
Harry stood, not sure what to think. It wasn't Malfoy's style to jinx some cupcakes.  
  
Draco looked at the mouse on the ground. "I guess you've had occasion to use them."  
  
Harry lowered his wand slightly. "I used two of them. I didn't think they'd turn anyone into mice."  
  
Draco smiled. "Well now I still have some hope that you'll consume the last one before long. But for now, can we concentrate on..." Draco rolled his hand.  
  
"How are we going to get out of here?" Harry still stood in a defensive posture.  
  
"Are you sure you're not dreaming again, Potter?" Draco drawled this out rather easily.  
  
Harry started. "What do you know about my....."  
  
Malfoy raised an eyebrow. "Come, come, I DO listen to my father talk, Deatheater though he may be."  
  
Harry stood, thoroughly surprised now. Had Malfoy been fighting the Deatheater? He saw Malfoy's wand sitting about two meters away from him.  
  
"Accio wand!" Malfoy's wand went flying into Harry's waiting hand. "Now that I have this, I still trust you as far as I can throw you. Anything funny, Malfoy, and I will be using it on you."  
  
Malfoy looked serious. "Yes, Potter." He made to stand, and seeing no moves from Harry, did so.  
  
"Now what, oh illustrious leader?" Malfoy crossed his arms. "If I were you, I'd be trying to find that Mudblood friend of yours. That and Weasel- boy."  
  
Harry grew very angry. His face must have showed it plainly, because Malfoy shut up.  
  
"For once, you sniveling coward, you are right. Hermione is back in a cabin. Ron.....I don't know where Ron is."  
  
"That Deatheater.....I should use his name, now shouldn't I? Mulligan said he was looking for both of-" At another angry look from Harry, Malfoy acquiesced. "Your friends."  
  
"Not me?" Harry knew that came out as an exclamation.  
  
"No, Potter, not everything is about you. Directly, anyway. I think they will eventually be after you. For now, why not pick off the last vestiges of your life?"  
  
At that concealed reference to Sirius, Harry lost it and hit Malfoy square in the jaw. His wand hurt his hand from the force. Malfoy tumbled to the ground, holding his jaw.  
  
"That will prove your undoing, Potter."  
  
"Not now it wont, you bastard. We are going to the front of the train, and you will lead me." Harry motioned with Malfoy's wand for him to get up. With the sourest of looks, Malfoy complied.  
  
"You do realize that they are against me too, right?"  
  
"Any extra shield will help me," Harry said bitterly.  
  
Malfoy got up, and with one last withering look at Harry, began walking toward the front of the train. Harry realized that anyone paying attention to his movements would think him crazy. Maybe they would think he had no plan. They would be right.  
  
Harry followed Malfoy closely. Malfoy sniggered at the unconscious Deatheaters as they passed them.  
  
"Couldn't stand up to the great Harry Potter."  
  
Harry walked in silence, lips pursed.  
  
As they neared the front, a faint green light could be seen down the hall. They continued walking, albeit slower. Then the light got much brighter, and something could be seen flying toward them.  
  
Malfoy dropped first, hands over his head. Harry's eyes widened as he saw. A giant green skull was coming quickly at his head. He threw himself to the ground just before the skull reached him and went cackling over him.  
  
Harry looked frantically behind him, then in front of him. Malfoy was standing over him.  
  
"My wand, Potter. Now." Harry lay there, frozen, trying to figure out if he could whip his wand in front of him fast enough.  
  
"If you pull your wand, I will kick your head in. My wand, now. To your side, if you please. Don't want that thing pointed at me."  
  
Harry moved his left hand to his side, and placed Malfoy's wand about a foot from his body.  
  
"Thank you, Potter." Malfoy put his left foot on Harry's right arm, which hurt a good deal to Harry, and reached for his wand.  
  
Harry didn't see any way to get a good advantage at that moment. Malfoy grabbed his wand and raised himself. He wasn't pointing his wand at Harry. He removed his foot from Harry's arm.  
  
Harry, quite surprised, stood up cautiously.  
  
"Like I said, Potter, I'm not liked much by them either. Just so you know, though, I hate you. So if it comes down to you or me, I will always choose me."  
  
"Why are we the only ones here? You'd think someone else was here." Harry said this through gritted teeth.  
  
Malfoy's eyebrows actually raised. "And I would have an idea because..."  
  
"...you live with a Deatheater, and apparently, you listen." Harry didn't look at Malfoy. Harry did, however, grip his wand very tightly.  
  
"Let's see......so far we know you, me and Mudblood are here. I heard them mention Weasel," and Harry flinched, "so I'm guessing he's here too. So, Golden Boy, I'd guess they're after the power players."  
  
Harry laughed bitterly. Malfoy knew what about.  
  
"You may not think so, Potter, but I am just as important as you in this. Remember, we are both the next generation."  
  
"I mean, how'd they get everyone else off the train?" Harry looked stoic.  
  
Malfoy thought a moment. Harry couldn't think of any way they could have gotten rid of that many students without someone knowing.  
  
"Maybe......maybe they got rid of us." Malfoy said this quietly.  
  
After this revelation, the space they were in got suddenly colder. They both were compelled to look forward.  
  
A hissing voice wafted toward them.  
  
"Very good, Draco Malfoy. Very goooooooooood." The voice was low and raspy, and Harry shuddered. It didn't take long before he noticed his throbbing forehead.  
  
A dark shape took form in front of them. Malfoy backed away noticeably, but stood his ground next to Harry. If Harry wasn't speechless, he might have thanked Malfoy for not running away.  
  
Wands at the ready, both young men watched in some amount of horror as a wipsy, thin visage appeared ahead of them. Long arms, then a wand could be made out. Last was the definition of the head: flat faced, slits for nostrils, and the piercing glow of two red eyes.  
  
As per the suggestion of the almighty and quite fabulous Wendy (who has already had.....um......a sex scene dedicated to her) I have actually mapped this thing out. Yes, there is an end in sight. Assuming I don't suck serious wand at the end, I'll continue with other stuff. Thanks muchly to Wendy, Aurel (your kind words made me blush. I DO NOT BLUSH!), m477tf (nice ID, and.....um......thanks!), and KarenleFay (I muchly appreciate your comments!). Peace out, and be back soon.....vacation coming up! grins (o:`, 


	5. Ron and Harry Revelations

Heretofore is the continuation! Yay! I am having fun writing this stuff.......which leads me to the  
  
Disclaimer: This is Harry Potter stuff, which is owned by, like, J.K. Rowling 'n stuff. Much kudos to her. Additionally, if that wasn't enough, this is SLASH. You no likee, go read something more.......tame?  
  
Enjoy.  
  
------  
  
Part 20  
  
Ron rolled around in as much agony as he had felt in a long time.  
  
As his vision returned, he began making out the dark shape of the Deatheater standing over him.  
  
"Most lucky," a heavy voice said.  
  
"Most lucky, yes," said another, higher voice.  
  
Ron reached for his wand, which had fallen inches away from his fingers when he had fallen.  
  
"Ah, ah, better not have that. Accio wand." Ron's wand left his vision as the Deatheater recited the spell.  
  
"Let us get him to the Dark Lord, eh?" said the higher.  
  
"Let us first see what we can make him do. Imperio."  
  
Ron's world suddenly disappeared. There was an easy, floating calm that now surrounded him. He could vaguely hear commands ("Stand.") and could almost feel his body react and stand. Any commands and actions done after that were not heard or felt over the –  
  
- Ron leaned in toward Harry. Ron knew how awkward he must have looked, from any other perspective. But there he was, leaning in to kiss Harry Potter. His lips brushed Harry's first, then pressed into them, and both young men opened their mouths slightly. Ron kind of bit Harry's upper lip, and Harry half yelped and half moaned. He leaned in until the front of his chest was against Harry's, and slipped his tongue into Harry's mouth. He awkwardly tried to find something to do with that in there besides clean Harry's teeth, but what started as awkward soon became something that was getting him quite aroused. As Ron opened his eyes and looked into Harry's, he had this feeling of –  
  
- yeah, that was what he was missing, or  
  
- yeah, that was what he wanted, and  
  
- Ron came swiftly out of his black recess. He was standing, weakly, and had to reach out a hand so as not to fall down. The wall was cold and rough, and Ron realized quickly that it was stone. Ron turned around and was faced with iron bars.  
  
"H- how?" Ron stammered.  
  
The darkness outside his new cage closed in to form a large shape.  
  
"I can do any thing, Ronald Weasley." The voice was cold and harsh, and Ron cringed almost as though he had thought the owner's name.  
  
"V-Voldemort! How?" Ron couldn't think of any way that he could be transported so quickly from the Hogwarts Express to a dungeon, or even how anyone could sabotage the Hogwarts Express.  
  
Ron's eyes began to separate a dark and snake-like face out of the darkness. Its eyes pierced Ron's.  
  
"You are very important, Weasley." Voldemort hissed these words.  
  
Ron stood, dumbstruck, staring. His mind began putting together a little courage.  
  
"I wont help you fight Harry, you slimy asshole!" Ron almost yelled this.  
  
If Voldemort had eyebrows, he would have raised them. As it was, the narrow red slits that were his eyes widened ever so slightly.  
  
"Do you realize that when I kill you, you will have helped me fight Harry?" He put an uncomfortable emphasis on 'Harry.'  
  
Ron's whole body went limp and he leaned against the bars. He felt dispair creep into his body and wrack his heart. This wasn't how things were supposed to be. They were supposed to win, and people might get hurt, but......  
  
Suddenly Voldemort's eyes flashed red.  
  
"It is time to deal with – yes, the boy who lived." Voldemort chuckled. "Let us see how his fortunes change now that he is not a boy. I will be back, Weasley." Ron shuddered heartily at the mention of his name for the second time. Ron slid to the ground and sat as Voldemort disappeared.  
  
Shortly after the silence was broken by someone tsk-tsking.  
  
"Ronald Weasley."  
  
Ron looked up and saw a hooded figure walking toward him. He knew that cold, calculating voice.  
  
"Malfoy."  
  
Lucius Malfoy lowered the hood of his cloak. "Yes. How is......your father?" He said this with a most insincere smile.  
  
"Better than you'll ever be, you rat bastard!" Ron yelled this from the floor.  
  
"Ah, manners, Weasley! Silly me, your less-than-affluent upbringing must have prevented you from learning such intricacies. Nonetheless, a lesson:"  
  
Malfoy raised his wand sharply. It seemed to come out of nowhere.  
  
"Crucio."  
  
Ron writhed for the second time that day. He felt nausea jolt into is stomach. He couldn't seem to press himself flat enough on the ground.  
  
When the pain stopped, Ron looked up with as much hate and anger as he could muster. Lucius only smiled back.  
  
"Are you prepared to die, Weasley?"  
  
Ron looked up at Malfoy, who stood over him like a child waiting for just the right moment to squish a bug.  
  
Ron laid his head back down on the ground. If he was going to be killed, it wasn't going to be while or after groveling. He'd have some dignity, maybe for the first time in his life, but he'd have it.  
  
As Malfoy drawled on, Ron's mind wandered off to the events leading up to his being captured. They'd woken up, and Harry had been quiet. Ron had apologized, and Harry had continued his silence. Ron had said he still wanted to be with Harry. And Harry......  
  
Had breakfast, Ginny was running late, Ron and Harry had used floo powder with Mr. Weasley to take them to 'The House.' Harry wouldn't let anyone mention Sirius' name, at least not those who didn't need to use it for official business. From there Ginny and Mrs. Weasley joined them in a car to the train station, to the train, to the cabin, to Ron bursting into tears.  
  
'Yeah, great day,' Ron thought. If he could just get his wand. There didn't seem to be much hope of that.  
  
As Ron came out of his daydream, he realized that Malfoy had left. Ron looked all around to be sure, but it was true. Ron quickly began to look around the small space he was confined to. There were three walls and iron bars that made up the third. There were no windows.  
  
Ron began clawing at the rock around him. He felt all around, at every junction, sure that one of them would give in. When none did he leaned up against one of the walls and sat with his head slung low. One thing he could say in his favor is that he wasn't hungry.  
  
'You eat like a horse, Ron.' Ron could hear Harry tell him this. In fact, Harry had said it more than once, but usually after that Harry ate the same way. And Hermione......she had always threatened to leave, but never did.  
  
Ron sighed miserably. This was going to be the worst death ever. He had dreamed of being the one to take the killing curse for Harry. 'Dreamed' sounded too morose. He had always known that he would, without reservation. But then, maybe Harry would save him.  
  
Wands bursting with spells, Harry would come in at the last moment to save a Ron who was near death but still very recoverable. Then he would open the bars and their lips would meet and-  
  
"Ronald." Ron was jolted back to the cell when Lucius used his first name. Ron didn't bother to look up.  
  
"It is time."  
  
At this, Ron did look up.  
  
"It is time to give us your information."  
  
Ron's eyes stung as he resolved himself. The one thing he could say for himself was that he had told Harry he loved him before this. He could die with some shred of satisfaction, if not in being requited, then by being honest.  
  
"I'm not talking." And Ron spit on the ground.  
  
"Pity," Lucius drawled out slowly. "The faster, then, you forfeit your life."  
  
Ron's stomach twisted. "Just do it, you sadistic bastard."  
  
Malfoy raised his eyebrows. "And forego the pleasure of torturing you?"  
  
The coldness of this made Ron shudder for what seemed like the millionth time.  
  
Part 21  
  
Something told Harry not to say it, but he did anyway: "Voldemort."  
  
Voldemort smiled in response.  
  
"I am so tired of you, Harry Potter. So tired." All this was hissed out, and it sounded more overjoyed than tired.  
  
"How?" Harry growled this.  
  
Voldemort looked around. "This?"  
  
Harry nodded. Draco stood beside him with an utterly stoic look on his face.  
  
Voldemort trained his eyes sharply on Harry. "This, Harry, is a world you could not begin to conceive of. This is a world that was hidden from almost all of the wizarding world. By whom, you ask?" The hissing almost seemed gleeful.  
  
There was a long pause. Harry did not move.  
  
"By the Ministry of Magic, of course. Why not hide those things that would give power to those with......" Voldemort paused. "......Evil intentions. It seems that in the havoc caused in the Ministry not two years ago, they overlooked this artifact. And I now possess it."  
  
Harry stood, speechless. Was this the end of Voldemort's monologue? Should he attack?  
  
"And then, there is Ronald Weasley."  
  
At the hissed name of Ron, Harry came to life.  
  
"If you so much as rough him up, I'll do everything in my power to make you suffer, you black blooded mudblood."  
  
Harry spat out 'mudblood.' Draco looked satisfied that Harry had pointed this out, and Voldemort looked angrier.  
  
"You insolent, arrogant boy. You have gall to address me in such a manner. For that, I shall surely kill Weasley. Of course, I will take the time to memorize his scream for posterity."  
  
Harry's face was a work of angry. His lips were pursed, his eyes were narrowed, and he gripped his wand so hard his hand was turning white. Draco looked nervously from Harry to Voldemort, whose smile disappeared and was replaced by a sneer.  
  
"I owe you much suffering for the death of four Deatheaters. I owe you HELL" said with a snarl "for the death of Bellatrix." Voldemort's eyes seemed redder.  
  
Harry almost smiled. "Glad to have caused you some suffering-"  
  
"Stupefy!" Harry was shocked to hear Draco recite the spell. More surprising was that he was attacking the Dark Lord.  
  
Voldemort countered the spell with a quick wave and mutter.  
  
"Can't wait your turn, Draco?" Voldemort once again curled a smile. "You are not here by accident. I was going to give you a position serving me. Now, I think, things have changed. Corpus repellus!"  
  
A white light shot from Voldemort's wand and struck Draco before he could react. Draco's body was flung backward and he landed on his back four meters behind Harry. He did not stir.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" Harry shot quickly and ran backward. "Petrificus totalus!" Both spells were enacted a moment apart.  
  
Both spells were deflected by Voldemort before they could reach him.  
  
"Avada kedavra."  
  
Harry fell to the ground as the spell went over him. His heart pounding, he flipped over on his back, ready to recite, but Voldemort was standing over him.  
  
"Magmus wand!" Voldemort said this, and Harry's wand suddenly became very hot. Harry dropped it as it glowed red on the carpet next to him. Why wasn't the carpet burning?  
  
"And now, Potter, this little game we have going ends. Avada ke-"  
  
Voldemort would have finished the spell, and Harry would be laying dead, if a red bolt hadn't come out of nowhere and knocked Voldemort to the ground. Shocked and surprised at his good fortune, Harry turned around to see who had come to his rescue.  
  
It was Sirius Black.  
  
Part 22  
  
Ron looked up again, though his head rolled around back toward the ground. His nose was bleeding profusely; his arm no longer functioned. For some reason, things were blurry. He couldn't quite remember if he had told Malfoy anything. He didn't even remember when Malfoy had entered his cell.  
  
"You know, I could have avoided all of this. I could have spared you the broken arm, and possibly the pain" said slowly "and suffering you've been through." It sounded as though he were quite chipper. "I could have just given you the Veritaserum to begin with."  
  
Malfoy reached down and roughly grabbed Ron's chin. Ron resisted, and Malfoy slapped him. He forced Ron's head upward, and flashed a vial full of liquid at him. Ron looked at it. It was clear. Maybe it was water?  
  
Malfoy pinched Ron's jugular hard, and Ron opened his mouth in a gag reaction. Malfoy quickly drained the liquid into Ron's mouth and held his mouth shut.  
  
'Must hold, must hold, must........don't swal-'  
  
Ron swallowed. Malfoy reared back with a satisfied smile.  
  
Then Ron did something he never expected to do. He lunged forward and grabbed Malfoy's leg. Then he bit into Malfoy's thigh as hard as he could. The scream of pain from Malfoy was worth the hard and fast blow to the head that fell upon him.  
  
Ron fell off Malfoy, and his head was swimming. Then he was-  
  
-back to the Burrow. There was the Cannons poster above his bed. He was lying in bed. He didn't move. There was a whisper from somewhere near.  
  
'What?' Ron whispered out.  
  
'Ronald. Ron. Hold on there, mate.'  
  
It was Harry.  
  
'Harry! I'm so scared!' Ron reached his hands out. His Cannons poster began to swim.  
  
Ron felt two hands lightly brush and hold his cheeks. Then there were lips kissing him. He couldn't see anything but the poster.  
  
'Harry!'  
  
'Ron-'  
  
-Ron was kicked in the side hard. He jolted back to consciousness. His head hurt more than he could ever remember it hurting. He was on his back, looking up at the dungeon ceiling. Malfoy's head suddenly crowded the view. It looked extremely irate.  
  
"Last time, Weasley. Your contamination of the wizarding world ends now."  
  
Ron watched as Malfoy pointed his wand at him. Ron could see the words coming from Malfoy's perfectly shaped mouth, but couldn't hear them:  
  
Ahhh-vaaaaah-daaaaah-ke-daaaaaaah-vraaaaaaa.  
  
------  
  
OK, so that little kissee bit was dedicated to [m477tf] who......encouraged me. Much happiness is due to being on vaca, which should mean less time betwixt posting this and the next. Which is already on its way. :)  
  
As always, thanks to the people who take the time to click the little 'review' button. I really, REALLY appreciate it. Really! Is that 'really' to the third power? brain explodes Well that didn't take much. AHEM Thank you specifically to Beloved (hope you're confused in a beneficial way :) ); CrazyForYou (thank you kindly, I will continue writing); Aurel (blushing yes, and I hope I continue to represent Mal- er, Draco in an appropriate way); KarenleFay (happy to serve your Draco needs as well, and for some reason the cliffhangers come naturally....but I don't allow myself those before 2000 words at least have been reached); and of course  
  
[Circular Infinity]. I wouldn't have posted without her support. Everyone thank her by reading her parody fic (Escawars) which is....aw, look it up if you like anime, it is funny stuff. Peace out! 


	6. Ron and Harry Three Came Back

Here begins yet another installment of my Harry/Ron saga. I'm going to make Draco fall in love with Harry!  
  
Erm, just kidding. ^_^  
  
And now for the seriosity: DISCLAIMER: This story is based on stuff by J.K. Rowling, and I'm not making a cent on it. Oh yeah, and it is SLASH. So you no likee, go read something more....tame?  
  
Yep.  
  
***---***  
  
Part 23  
  
Harry screamed as loudly as he could.  
  
"SIRIUS!" Harry scrambled to his feet, not caring that an irate Voldemort was getting up or that Draco was still unconscious next to him. He ran right up to Sirius and wrapped his arms around him. As he released, Sirius only looked forward.  
  
"Sirius Black." Voldemort's cruel voice. "A very unexpected surprise."  
  
Sirius stood tall, with a look that would have drained the life out of a Dementor.  
  
"You cant protect him forever, Sirius. I will have my day with him." Voldemort smiled widely.  
  
"You may. But he will be prepared and he will beat you, you bloody bastard."  
  
Harry stood next to Sirius, still staring at him. His look of awe shone as he held onto Sirius' sleeve with one hand and vaguely pointed his wand at Vodemort.  
  
"Such language. Such a small man. The ghost of a man. You are mine." Voldemort waved his wand, and a large white blob shot out. As it rushed at Sirius, it spread wider until it looked like a wall. Just as it reached Sirius' wand he muttered something quickly and the whole wall dissolved.  
  
Voldemort didn't look surprised, though he may have been. "Impressive. That is not all I have, however."  
  
"I'm sure. If I were you, I'd beat feet before I make you a lesser Dark Lord in front of Harry."  
  
Voldemort's eyes widened, scaly face scrunching up. "You will do NO SUCH THING! Reparisto!"  
  
Another white blob, but it stayed a blob as it came.  
  
"Blasto." With these words the blob stopped in mid-air and dissolved.  
  
Harry gaped. What he could not do, Sirius was doing with great ease. Harry didn't know whether to be thrilled or frightened.  
  
"Hexus noternus!" Another spell spat out by Voldemort. It took the shape of a thin, bird-like creature.  
  
"Verta hexanon!" Sirius spoke loudly, and the bird burst into hundreds of white sparks before reaching them.  
  
Now Voldemort was positively seething. Breathing heavily, he stepped toward them. He pointed his wand at Harry and spoke. Harry watched in horror as a great, black shape wisped quickly out of Voldemort's wand and slithered quickly toward him. Sirius put Harry behind him. Harry felt confident that Sirius was about to block the spell, but when he didn't raise his wand, Harry screamed.  
  
"No!"  
  
The black snake hit Sirius and began winding itself around him tightly. If Sirius was strained he didn't show it. Then the snake started getting blacker, if such a thing were possible. Harry felt a pit of horror build as Sirius was enveloped by the blackness.  
  
"Sirius! Erm, what spell?" Harry screamed again. "Waddiwassi!" When that did nothing, Harry yelled louder. "Relashio!"  
  
That also did nothing. However, a beat later Harry saw the blackness begin to brighten. As it got whiter and whiter, Sirius' silhouette stood out in great contrast.  
  
"Not while I'm HERE!" As Sirius yelled the whiteness exploded and left Sirius standing there, still looking furious.  
  
Harry was sure Voldemort gasped.  
  
Sirius pointed his wand at Voldemort. "Through now. Vindicto."  
  
A blast of purple flew out of Sirius' wand and rushed at Voldemort. As it neared, it illuminated Voldemort's face, and Harry could make out some counter-spell being recited. Whatever it was, it didn't work. Voldemort flew backward, and he lost grip of his wand.  
  
Sirius grabbed Harry. "We have to leave now!" To Draco's body: "Mobilicorpus." Draco's body lifted up and followed them as Sirius dragged Harry down the hall.  
  
"But....Sirius....wait! Sirius, Hermione! And Ron!"  
  
Sirius stopped and his face looked frantic. "Where?"  
  
Harry shook his head. "Hermione is up ahead in a cabin. Ron...Ron...."  
  
"Harry, we have to go NOW. I don't have a whole lot longer with the major magicks."  
  
Harry's chin dropped. "But I have to go back! You weakened Voldemort, now I can go through and get Ron-"  
  
"Harry, you have to come with me. You have to. If you go back, that'll be you gone too."  
  
"But RON!"  
  
"You'll get him, just not now. Lead me to Hermione."  
  
Harry stood, very torn. Sirius began to drag him again, but Harry shook him off and ran on with them. He had the worst feeling in his gut, as though butterflies were attempting to take over his entire abdomen and not just his stomach.  
  
'Ron.'  
  
Harry opened Hermione's cabin in a sort of daze. He heard Sirius say the spell that allowed Hermione's body to float along. They ran toward the back of the train.  
  
"Sirius, how are we going to get out?"  
  
"Keep running!" Harry sped up. "There is a point at the end of the train at which you can recite the exit spell. Then it will teleport you out."  
  
"To where?" Harry panted.  
  
"Back to your bodies."  
  
Harry was speechless. What kind of 'inconceivable' world was this?  
  
"But Sirius! That means you cant....." Harry had a tinge of the feeling he felt when Sirius was killed.  
  
Sirius stopped. Harry did as well.  
  
"No, I cant." He said this quietly.  
  
"But I just get you back, and....you have to come back! I cant live with the Dursley's...."  
  
"Harry. Harry, look at me." Harry looked up into Sirius' eyes. "Harry, I really - I really died. I don't have a body to go back to. And I wont see you after this." Sirius hugged Harry very tightly. "But....you are so strong. Just like your dad. You are becoming an excellent wizard and a man I am proud to call my godson."  
  
Harry choked on a sob in Sirius' robe. Sirius patted Harry's back. "C'mon, we really have to go." Harry reluctantly let go and they continued moving.  
  
All was still as they reached the end of the train. There were counters on either side of them and a door in front of them. Sirius moved ahead, and touched the door with his wand. Harry didn't hear him say anything.  
  
Suddenly the door vanished and was replaced by a white opening. Harry thought briefly that it seemed somewhat stereotypical, but he wasn't one to argue with white openings.  
  
Sirius deftly maneuvered Hermione's body through the door, then Draco's. Harry walked up to Sirius, and that familiar stinging came back to him.  
  
"What are you....I mean, where will you go?"  
  
Sirius looked like he was fighting emotion. "I will go back to death, Harry. Just-" Sirius held up his hand as Harry was about to interrupt him. "Just remember, I am with you all the time. I love you Harry. You are my family."  
  
Harry gave Sirius another large hug, but this time he took the time to relish it.  
  
"Goodbye, Harry."  
  
Harry looked up at Sirius. "Goodbye." His voice broke. Sirius pushed him toward the door. Harry dragged his feet until he heard a cackling coming from down the hall. Then he saw another of those flying green skulls.  
  
"Go, now!" Sirius pushed Harry through the door. Harry's last sight was Sirius turning around, knee-length black coat whipping about him.  
  
Part 24  
  
Ron didn't see the bolt of the killing curse hit him. In fact, he looked up, expecting that maybe he had died so suddenly so as to be awakened in the next life. He would have believed it better if Malfoy weren't still standing over him with a look of pure horror and fear on his face. Then the familiar hissing voice:  
  
"If you had killed him, Lucius, I would have tortured you beyond belief." Malfoy merely nodded and backed away from Ron. Ron's head still swam.  
  
"Did you administer the potion?" Ron heard Malfoy grunt in response.  
  
Ron knew that his will was escaping him quickly. What was he going to tell them? Would they hear about the defense strategy of the Wealsey house? The spells that protected it? The love for Harry?  
  
Two cold hands grabbed Ron's shoulders and propped him up. Ron's chin was forced upward and he found himself staring into two very red eyes.  
  
"Raaaaaaaaahnald." The breath of the voice made Ron nauseous. "Where is Harry Potter now?"  
  
This seemed like an easy and reasonable question to Ron.  
  
"I don't....know." His voice was flat and monotone.  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"I....don't know." Ron knew he could answer questions.  
  
"Where did Harry Potter stay for the summer?"  
  
"Harry stayed....why, he stayed with me. At the Burrow." Matter of fact. Harry stayed with them. Ron's face involuntarily scrunched up in a look of pain.  
  
"How was this possible?"  
  
"I asked him........I asked him to stay with me. He said yes.......he came to stay with us when Dumbledore made sure it was safe."  
  
"And was it safe?"  
  
"Oh yes. Voldemort didn't get us." Ron almost smiled.  
  
"Who are Harry Potter's closest friends?"  
  
"Hermione. Cho. Me." Ron cringed when he said Cho's name. His voice was still flat.  
  
Voldemort smiled. "Cho?"  
  
"Cho Chang."  
  
"Who is Cho Chang?"  
  
"Harry went out with her for a while last year. They still talk."  
  
"Does Harry have a girlfriend now?"  
  
Ron shook his head sadly.  
  
"Is Cho Chang still at Hogwarts?" Voldemort sounded like he was putting something together.  
  
"No. She left last year." Ron felt suddenly like sleep would be a very good thing.  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
Ron strained his brain. He didn't have any idea. Voldemort seemed to sense this. "What will Harry Potter do when he finds out I've killed you?" A twisted smile accompanied this question.  
  
"Harry wont care. He doesn't want me anymore." Ron's eyes suddenly closed.  
  
Voldemort stood and swept past Malfoy quickly.  
  
"See that he stays alive, Lucius. For your sake."  
  
Lucius only nodded.  
  
Part 25  
  
Harry opened his eyes groggily. His body was aching. He heard gasps around him, and a buzzing of words and noises.  
  
"He's awake!"  
  
"Get Dumbledore!"  
  
"Harry! Harrrrr....."  
  
As Harry came to consciousness, he realized he was on the train, but people were standing around him in a large circle. Suddenly his memories came back to him.  
  
"Ron!" Harry yelled weakly. A couple of people leaned down toward Harry.  
  
"Ron's down the hall," a young man said. Harry recognized the face of Seamus Finnigan. "You all right, Harry? We were worried!"  
  
As he finished, the throng of people split in half and Harry saw Headmaster Dumbledore come through. Harry leaned up on an elbow and looked at him pleadingly.  
  
"Ron?"  
  
Dumbledore's face looked extremely grave. Even the smile lines that he usually had looked like lines of worry instead. Harry's stomach felt like it dropped several meters.  
  
Dumbledore stretched out his hand, and Harry grabbed it. He was brought to his feet quickly. Harry's head swam a bit and Dumbledore led him by the elbow out of the train. They made their way to a carriage, and Dumbledore made sure Harry was in it before getting in himself. Harry leaned against Dumbledore for support.  
  
"Harry, we're going to need to know exactly what happened." Dumbledore's kind eyes were a severe contrast from a moment ago. Harry nodded to this. "Good. Miss Granger and Mister Malfoy are both conscious and heading up to the castle. I wanted to tell you about Ron."  
  
Harry shot to attention. He wanted to ask a million questions, but he knew that they would all be answered if he kept quiet for the moment. He'd learned a bit of patience over the past two years.  
  
"Mr. Weasley's body is mostly fine."  
  
"Ronald's body?" Harry excalimed.  
  
Dumbledore continued. "Ronald's mind, however, is still trapped in the Grendarius Penser."  
  
Harry's chin dropped.  
  
"The Grendarius Penser was an artifact that was being kept by the Ministry of Magic, among other magical items."  
  
"Voldemort told me all that. He told me that it was his world, that he'd gotten some artifact. But....why was Sirius there?"  
  
Dumbledore raised his eyebrows. "Why, because he entered that world."  
  
Harry's face dropped. It was true.  
  
"He also said....that he wasn't going to be very powerful for very long. Why not?"  
  
Dumbledore touched his beard thoughtfully. "I suspect that without grounding in this world, one cannot maintain one's power in that world."  
  
Harry's head dropped. "How, then, how-"  
  
"Much more time for questions later, Harry. We must ask you questions soon, so that we may determine the best course of action in getting Ronald back."  
  
Harry went from feeling indignant to feeling guilty for it. He merely nodded.  
  
The carriage pulled up in front of Hogwarts, and what was usually a rather joyous occasion was now painful. Harry exited the carriage and walked with Dumbledore up the familiar stone steps and into the main hall. They walked through the halls and up to the door of Dumbledore's office, where Harry heard Dumbledore say 'Non pareil.' The door slid open and Dumbledore waited for Harry to walk through before entering.  
  
As Harry walked into Dumbledore's office, he noticed that Hermione was sitting to the right of his desk, Malfoy to the left. There was a chair in the middle. Both people looked back, and Hermione jumped up and grasped Harry tightly.  
  
"Oh, Harry! I was afraid you were like....like...." She suddenly burst out into tears, and then apologized profusely.  
  
Draco nodded at Harry. Harry looked at him with a look that was only slightly less severe than normal. He sat in the chair, after helping Hermione to hers. Dumbledore rounded the teens and sat before his great desk. Harry noticed that Fawkes was nowhere to be seen.  
  
Dumbledore looked from one to the other. "I understand you all have been through a very traumatic period."  
  
Draco snorted. Harry glanced at him punitively. Dumbledore seemed unperturbed by the rudeness.  
  
"Beginning with Harry, I would like to hear everything that went on as you remember it."  
  
Harry took a deep breath.  
  
***---***  
  
Well now I'm in the thick of it. I sincerely hope I've stayed in character...erm, rather, that they have stayed in character. Humorously or not, I've just learned what mpreg is. Pregnancy?!? Sorry, much lol here. I didn't say I wasn't thick, I just write fic. (o:`,  
  
A mighty 'Liv tor hich moshma' to those who've taken the time to review: this time, only viu. Thanks! 


	7. Ron and Harry Of Troubles and Fading

Welcome to yet another in the growing story. I really appreciate those of you who read and review. Also, another holler to go and check out 'Escawars' by 'Circular Infinity'. It's a laugh, believe me.  
  
AHEM.  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story uses material 'n stuff that comes from one J.K. Rowling, and I humbly use it at that. Well, I hope it seems humble. Also, this story is SLASH, the pairing of a male with a male. So if you no likee, go read something more....  
  
....tame?  
  
Part 26  
  
Ron awoke with a start. Promptly after this he began dry heaving. He closed his eyes tightly and wished strongly that he had died. When he finished, he noticed that his arms and legs were both bound in metal cuffs, and he was chained to the wall in his cell. He supposed that Malfoy didn't fancy the bite he'd received. If Ron could have chuckled he would have. As it was, his head rolled to the side and he entered an uneasy sleep.  
  
Part 27  
  
Harry, Hermione and Draco had a long evening in Dumbledore's office, which was interrupted by Dumbledore needing to go to the great sorting. Upon invitation, the three of them denied, and Harry and Hermione looked at Draco dangerously before deciding that he wasn't going to be trouble.  
  
Hermione touched Harry's arm.  
  
"How are you doing, Harry?" She maintained a sympathetic, if not red faced, look.  
  
Harry merely nodded.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Hermione persisted. Harry looked quickly at Malfoy, then back at Hermione. Hermione nodded.  
  
"For crying out loud, Potter, I don't care how you feel. I assure you, I'm in my own little world over here." He made sarcastic loops with his finger near his head.  
  
Harry turned to him. Draco looked back expectantly. When nothing came, Draco snorted. "What?" Draco spat this out.  
  
"Dammit, Malfoy, I'm trying to build up my nerve to....thank you." Harry said 'thank you' through clenched teeth.  
  
Draco didn't change his expression. A few moments of silence passed.  
  
"Well, I thought you'd have shot me, or turned me over to Voldemort or something." Harry was relieved to see that Draco didn't flinch at the mention of Voldemort's name.  
  
"Isn't it funny how people with different motivations can have the same goal?" Draco smiled insincerely.  
  
"But I still don't get the cupcakes." At Harry's mention of cupcakes, Hermione piped up.  
  
"Say what, Harry?"  
  
Harry looked back at Hermione. "I didn't mention it to Dumbledore...but I didn't knock out those first couple of Deatheaters with my wand."  
  
Hermione looked shocked.  
  
"I threw a cupcake I found at the first one, and he disappeared." Hermione looked even more shocked. "I know! I was shocked too, and I used a second on the other guy. Then Malfoy tells me he planted them there. They were for us."  
  
Hermione gave Malfoy a dirty look on cue.  
  
"But," Harry turned to Draco again, "that's not your style. What with the cupcakes?"  
  
Draco sat still and quiet for a moment. "Even more interesting, how did they get into the Grendarius Penser?" He finally said.  
  
Harry thought a moment.  
  
Hermione spoke. "Perhaps they got there because they were created with malice."  
  
"That would be correct, Miss Granger." Everyone jumped as Dumbledore entered the office unheard.  
  
Hermione smiled weakly. "Thank you, Headmaster."  
  
"But that doesn't make sense," Harry said.  
  
"Actually, it does Harry." Dumbledore sat behind his great desk again. "The Grendarius Penser was created with the intention of letting one isolate himself from everything around him. If the person entered with evil intentions..."  
  
Hermione interrupted. "...Then everything with that same intent would go with them." Hermione looked thoughtful, and Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"How did we get in there?" Draco asked.  
  
"We are still working that out, Mister Malfoy." Dumbledore said this, and Harry would have sworn he sounded a bit tired at the question. "However, I thought that perhaps you would all like to visit Ronald in the infirmary." Dumbledore smiled.  
  
Draco shook his head.  
  
"Very well, Mister Malfoy, you may go greet the newcomers to Slytherin house. Harry, Miss Granger, you may go and visit Ron." Harry nodded ferociously and Hermione got up with Harry. They left as quickly as humanly possible.  
  
On their way and far from Dumbledore's office, Hermione spoke.  
  
"Harry, if you need anything, you know I'm here for you." She grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly.  
  
Harry just smiled at her. He wasn't going to tell her how he regretted ending Ron's and his relationship. He wasn't going to tell her how he felt when he saw Sirius again, or how he felt when he thought he was losing Ron for real, or how he felt after losing Sirius a second time. For now, smiling was enough.  
  
As they neared the infirmary, Harry's stomach started to turn. He hadn't seen Ron after he'd woken up. Dumbledore had said that Ron's body was mostly all right. Would Ron be able to hear him if he talked to him? What would he look like?  
  
Hermione entered the infirmary first, and Harry followed. Madame Pomfrey walked to greet them once she'd seen them come in.  
  
"Here to see Ron then?" She asked kindly.  
  
"Yes," Hermione whispered.  
  
Madame Pomfrey led them over to a corner of the room where curtains were drawn in a tight square.  
  
"Didn't want him to attract attention. Here you go, dears." She swept aside a bit of the curtain, and Hermione entered. Harry followed.  
  
Harry could have guessed that Ron was going to look like he was sleeping. Ron lay on the bed, arms at his side, a thin straight line for a mouth. His hair looked much the same as it had the last time Harry saw him on the train. Hermione went and sat at the edge of Ron's bed and looked up at Harry.  
  
"C'mon then, have a seat, Harry." She patted on the mattress opposite her. Harry walked slowly around the bed and sat across from Hermione. Hermione grabbed one of Ron's hands, and Harry grabbed the other.  
  
"Well, all right then. Ronald Weasley, I hope you're listening to me." Hermione spoke firmly. "You had better come out of there right now. I'm not going to stand for this...this..." She started to cry. Harry could only watch. "You fight on your end. We'll fight on ours." She stood suddenly, startling Harry. With one last teary look, she turned and exited. Harry might have asked her where she was going if he didn't already know.  
  
Harry sat there, feeling alone. He looked down at Ron's face. It hadn't changed since he'd come in. Harry leaned down close to Ron's face and planted a kiss on his lips. When nothing happened, Harry sighed.  
  
"For crying out loud, mate. What am I going to do without you? Who'm I gonna lose to at chess? Who'm I gonna have to watch my back? Huh? I've lost enough family, Ron. I've lost enough friends and family-" Harry grabbed Ron's shirt and shook Ron. "Dammit, Ron, wake the fuck up!" Harry's face was twisted in sadness and anger. He weakly released Ron's shirtfront. He put his hands on Ron's chest, and lay his head down on it. He could hear the faint, and slow, beating of Ron's heart.  
  
Part 28  
  
Ron suddenly felt warm. He thought quickly that this might be some spell, or perhaps he had finally died. He touched his chest. It felt very warm. He realized then that his lips felt hot. It was the strangest feeling Ron had ever felt.  
  
He looked around him again. There was a Deatheater standing at the hallway entrance to the dungeon, of which his cell was the only enclosure within. Ron tried to stand, but his chained arms would only allow him a short distance up before holding him down. He pulled with all his might, but the chains felt solid.  
  
Ron sat again, but for some reason, he couldn't feel despair. He only felt warm. This feeling seemed to continue as Ron watched Lucius Malfoy enter the dungeon.  
  
Malfoy sneered at Ron. "Awake, finally. Do you sleep this much at Hogwarts?"  
  
Ron spat on the ground. "You're a bastard. Your son is a bastard. Fuck off." Ron had a strong fire in his eyes.  
  
Malfoy raised his eyebrows. "Watch your tongue, Weasley, or I shall remove it." He brought his wand up sharply.  
  
"You can't kill me, Malfoy." Ron laughed. "You wanted to end my life, but you couldn't."  
  
Lucius looked like he was getting angry. "You are correct, Weasley. I do not even wish to kill you any longer. But you would be surprised as to what I can do to you that wont kill you." He smiled crookedly.  
  
Ron looked up at him defiantly. "And you'll be surprised how I'm going to call you a bastard after everything, you coward."  
  
Lucius must have been watching his temper, because he started pacing instead of yelling.  
  
"Did you realize that we have Potter?" Lucius stopped pacing.  
  
Ron lost his smile.  
  
"Yes. Same train, same day. Harry Potter is in a dungeon adjacent to yours. Have you heard him scream?" Malfoy said this as though he were asking a far less sinister question.  
  
Ron merely sat in disbelief. Something in his heart was tugging at him. Something inside him told him that what Malfoy was saying wasn't true.  
  
Lucius looked over the silent Ron and pulled some article of clothing from his robes. Ron stared as Malfoy unraveled it. It was Harry's shirt.  
  
Or, rather, as Ron reminded himself, it looked like Harry's shirt. Then Ron noticed the blood stain on it.  
  
"He won't be needing this any longer. He is quite a screamer, though." Malfoy chuckled. "Mind you, he isn't quite as loud as you, but then you are a Weasley."  
  
Ron found himself propping himself up on his knees. His face had fallen some.  
  
"In fact, you scream louder than your father."  
  
"YOU FUCKER! YOU LIE!" Ron's face scrunched up and he screamed his words.  
  
Malfoy chuckled.  
  
"He was the first of your ilk we got to, actually. He didn't seem very strong willed." Malfoy continued to smile down at Ron. "But alas, he eventually broke off the Imperius curse. But not before...." Malfoy trailed off.  
  
Ron sat, arms hanging limply at his side, face long. He didn't know what to say anymore. He was almost feeling he could handle whatever torture Malfoy wanted to give him. There was the hopeful chance that Malfoy was lying, but there was no way he'd know.  
  
"Fine then. Why don't you just kill me?" Ron continued staring at the floor.  
  
Malfoy laughed harshly.  
  
Part 29  
  
Hogwarts began classes the following day, and Harry was truly dreading going. Harry had opted for 7th Year Potions as opposed to Advanced 7th Year Potions in the hopes that he'd spend less time around Snape. Harry had thankfully given up divination last year and replaced it with Exotic Creatures of Magic Origin, which was supposed to include a field trip to see a dragon. Then there was Basics in Auror training, which both Harry and Ron had expressed interests in doing. Truthfully, Harry couldn't see Ron as an Auror, but he supposed anything could happen.  
  
Harry was walking to his first class of the term, Complex Transfiguration, thinking about meeting Hermione after class to go and see Ron again. Then, out of nowhere, Draco Malfoy appeared in front of Harry.  
  
"What the-" Harry stammered.  
  
"Well, hello, Potter. Fancy meeting you here."  
  
"What do you want?" Harry immediately became defensive.  
  
"Well aren't we conditioned? I want nothing."  
  
"Well then bugger off." Harry began to walk quickly around Malfoy.  
  
"I hear you're dating Weasel." Malfoy said this silkily.  
  
Harry stopped and turned around.  
  
"You heard what?"  
  
"Surely I need not repeat it." Malfoy failed to look innocent.  
  
"Well, I'm not, Malfoy."  
  
"Ah, broken up, are you?"  
  
Harry moved in close to Malfoy.  
  
"If you tell a soul...." Harry put his hand in his wand-pocket for emphasis.  
  
Draco looked completely unfazed. "Yeah, yeah, unforgiveable. Really, Potter, you think you'd be a little more genial after we went through such an experience together."  
  
"How did you find out?"  
  
"About our experience?" At Harry's threatening look, Draco acquiesced. "Conjecture and hearsay. But thank you for the validation." Draco smirked.  
  
Harry spoke slowly and angrily. "If anyone finds out, Malfoy, I'm coming for you first."  
  
As Harry turned again, Draco continued. "Who would care, really? I mean, beside the fact that you could do much better in the wizarding world."  
  
Harry stopped again, and clenched his fists.  
  
"Alright, alright, Potter, don't get all worked up now." Draco said this and walked away. Harry wasn't sure why Malfoy was avoiding further confrontation, but for the moment he was grateful. He didn't need a detention.  
  
*************  
  
"Malfoy said what?" Hermione looked appropriately shocked.  
  
"He knew that Ron and I dated. Well, actually, he thought we still were." Harry sighed. "What a fucking prick."  
  
Hermione nodded. "It's not like you two have been overt or anything. Here, look at this one."  
  
Harry grabbed the book Hermione proffered him and read its title: 'Conditions of Wizards: The Sleeping Beauty Complex.' Harry sighed once again.  
  
"He isn't sleeping, you know!"  
  
Hermione brought up her hands and pushed them into the air, as if to comfort Harry and quiet him at the same time. "Harry, I know that. But anything – absolutely anything would help right now!"  
  
The environ of the library was making Harry's head hurt. They hadn't heard anything from Dumbledore or anyone, on Ron's condition, in six days. Hermione had brought Harry to the library every day after their daily Ron visit since.  
  
"How are your parents doing?" Harry asked covertly while in the midst of 'An Encyclopedia of Magical Sleeping and Warts.'  
  
Hermione looked up, obviously surprised. "They're fine, thank you." She went back into her book. "I've got something here about being hit on the head with a magical mallet and waking up in a carriage, but I doubt this is the one." She tossed that book aside.  
  
"Hermione?" Quietly.  
  
"Yeah?" Tentatively.  
  
"What if Ron doesn't wake up?" Harry looked up, his face straight and serious.  
  
Hermione stared, jaw half agape. "I refuse to believe that he wont."  
  
"But what if-"  
  
"Damn, Harry!" Hermione yelled, surprising herself and Harry. "I don't want to have that conversation yet! Cross that bridge when we get to it!" Hermione breathed heavily, on the verge of tears. Harry sat dumbstruck, and nodded.  
  
"Alright, Herm. It's just...." Harry looked down, not focusing on his book.  
  
Hermione put her hand over Harry's left, which was on the table. "If I let myself think those things," Hermione said softly, "then I wouldn't be here, trying." Hermione's face suddenly turned stoic as she stood. Harry looked around him quickly.  
  
It was Severus Snape. He strode over to their table and lowered his gaze upon Harry. "I've been sent," he said, a trace of resentment creeping, "to fetch you. Come with me."  
  
Harry stood, then stopped. "Where?"  
  
Snape rolled his eyes. "Where do you think? Headmaster Dumbledore would like to talk with you."  
  
"Why did he send you?" asked Harry bitterly, emphasizing 'you.' Hermione quickly moved to put herself between both individuals.  
  
"Let's go then," she said quickly and rushed quickly out of the library. Harry followed, but not without another vitriolic look at Snape.  
  
"C'mon Harry. We're above him, right?" Harry grunted in response to Hermione's chiding.  
  
They got to Dumbledore's office, where Harry spoke the password. The door opened silently, and they went in and up the stairs.  
  
As they entered Dumbledore's office, Harry suddenly felt ill. He couldn't quite explain it, but it felt a lot like it did over the summer when he had bad feelings. Harry and Hermione sat, and just as Harry was about to speak, Dumbledore raised his hand and he quieted.  
  
"Things are not going well." Dumbledore looked very stoic, and made Harry wish for him to smile just once, to know that things were fine, somehow.  
  
"We've heard no news from the Ministry of Magic, and our own agents are coming up empty handed." Dumbledore leaned forward and began speaking softly. "Have you been to visit Ron lately?"  
  
Harry and Hermione shook their heads. They hadn't been since yesterday.  
  
"Then I shall warn you: his body is fading." Dumbledore sat perfectly still, and Harry wasn't sure he understood.  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked, desperate for some news that wasn't depressing.  
  
"Just as I said, Harry. His body is leaving this world in favor of the other." Dumbledore let this soak in. "I shall let you run to see him momentarily. First, I must ask you to treat Draco Malfoy with the utmost care and respect."  
  
Hermione nodded, and Harry looked at her like two bunny ears had grown from her head.  
  
"It is necessary that we make everyone in this school feel like welcome, useful members. Especially when they come from backgrounds that don't permit them a home to go back to."  
  
Harry still looked as though he'd been shot. This lasted until Hermione shook his sleeve. "C'mon, Harry, let's go see Ron." Harry nodded blankly, and got up with Hermione. He got the most sympathetic look from Dumbledore he'd ever gotten.  
  
As they neared the infirmary, Harry's heart quickened. He wasn't sure how to handle this. 'Fading?' It seemed so ridiculous that Ron would just fade out. Ron was more of a fighter than that, surely!  
  
Hermione and Harry entered the wing, and Miss Pomfrey came to greet them again. Harry was in a haze as she led them, tight-lipped, over to Ron's curtains. She held them open as before and Harry entered first.  
  
Harry went and sat down next to Ron, who looked normal. Upon closer examination, Harry noticed that he could almost see through Ron to the bedsheets. It was so faint that Harry thought he was losing his mind. He gasped, and Hermione made a loud guttural noise.  
  
Harry's fists clenched. Suddenly the curtains flew open and a panting Mrs. Weasley was standing there, face in horror and shock.  
  
"Harry....Hermione..." She took a look at Ron, made to touch him, and hesitated. "Surely not you too!" She collapsed to the floor.  
  
------  
  
Well, here is the end of my...what? SEVENTH installment?!? Wow. I expect two more installments before the conclusion of this plot, so hold yer breath. Or, not.  
  
Thank you muchly to the following for their continuing support in reviews: m477tf (for a double review from a 'jolly 'ol chap'); m477tf (another comment: Matrix? Love it and am flattered, but I was just thinking about how to make a really good action scene...I guess that just invokes the Matrix in my hands); KarenleFay (reading back, Harry did seem girly; have worked on it).  
  
And a humble apology to S.K.R. for making a flat Hermione. I hope she has been vindicated in this chapter....if not, how can I make her come alive a bit more? :) 


	8. Ron and Harry Training and Into the Bre...

Here I am, and sorry for the long wait. I wanted to make a longer, more content-filled, crème-filled story for your pleasure. So hopefully I have not bastardized my original intent, and hopefully I have not disgraced H.P. Speaking of that:  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is written with the utmost respect to the original genius behind it. No infringement intended, though I think I already established the bastardization part. Finally, this story is SLASH. Say it with me....MALE PAIRINGS. So if you no likee, go read something more.....tame?  
  
Thanks for reviewing, too! ^_^  
  
-------  
  
Part 30  
  
Ronald Weasley began to sway. Somehow, and Ron didn't remember when, Lucius Malfoy had made him stand, and Ron now swayed such that more of his weight was on the chains binding his wrists than on his feet. Not only that, Ron's vision had begun to lessen. Ron felt like he could almost see another entire environment if he concentrated hard enough. He figured anything must be better than the dungeon he now resided in. As he concentrated again, he found he could see a flat, white surface, possibly a wall or ceiling.  
  
"What is....that...." Ron mumbled out. His mouth, he realized, was quite parched. He remembered Malfoy forcing small amounts of water and some other liquid down his throat some time back. Ron looked wearily at his arms, which had begun to appear fuzzy. The heat he had felt so long ago was a tiny memory against the despair he now felt.  
  
"It looks like you are progressing, Mr. Weasley." A cold voice from somewhere in front of Ron. Ron looked up.  
  
"Fuck you, Malfoy." Ron could still taste blood.  
  
"It would be satisfying to punish you for that remark, but I feel that it will be even more satisfying when you've arrived."  
  
"Arrived....where?" Ron wasn't sure he was strong enough to feel dread.  
  
"Why, back in your body, of course." Malfoy smiled. "This will happen when your body is in our possession."  
  
Ron's mind did a double take.  
  
"My...body?..."  
  
"Yes, Mr. Weasley." Malfoy grinned now. "All this time, all this torture and this dungeon and those chains have been in your mind. In your body. Which is at Hogwarts at present."  
  
Ron's heart leapt. He almost smiled.  
  
"Of course, we have made sure that your body will not be there long. Have you ever heard of the Grendarius Penser?"  
  
Ron didn't move or speak.  
  
"I didn't think artifacts were part of your magical training at that....school." Malfoy spit out 'school.' "You, and your compatriots, were entered into the Grendarius Penser more than a week ago, in part thanks to our spell, in part thanks to your father."  
  
Ron looked up with fury in his eyes.  
  
Malfoy continued, delighted at the response he was getting. "Since we captured your consciousness on the train, we were able to perform the Grendarius Summons. We can summon your body to anyplace we wish, and reinsert your consciousness." Another wicked smile flourished his lips. "So, Mr. Weasley, I'd watch the comments. Your body will soon be suffering far more than your simple mind has." Ron's head lowered, bringing Malfoy out of his view.  
  
Part 31  
  
Harry made a lunge for Mrs. Weasley, but tripped over a piece of bedcloth and hit his head on the bed. Hermione dove in front of Mrs. Weasley and caught her readily. Mrs. Weasley's eyes were rolled to the back of her head.  
  
Harry got up slowly, wincing. He now had a headache. Looking up, he saw that Hermione had caught Mrs. Weasley and laid her down on the floor next to the bed. Hermione gingerly slapped Mrs. Weasley's face, calling her name sharply.  
  
Harry moved quickly to the fold of cloth, and ran as fast as his muddled vision could manage. A shocked Madame Pomfrey was moving in the opposite direction, toward Ron's enclave. Harry ran as fast as his feet would carry, straight into Dumbledore outside the infirmary. Harry bounced back, and Dumbledore proffered a hand, seemingly unaffected by the run-in.  
  
"Sorry for the perfectly inelastic collision, Harry." Dumbledore raised Harry to his feet with ease. "I came after Molly's screams."  
  
Harry was not eased by the Headmaster's presence. "What's wrong with Mr. Weasley? What is Mrs. Weasley saying?" Harry looked at Dumbledore with a mix of confusion and hope.  
  
Dumbledore merely brushed past Harry, and Harry was transported for a moment back to fifth year when it seemed that the Headmaster was ignoring him. Dumbledore must have sensed this thought, because he turned around and addressed Harry with a look in the eyes. "You will soon know, Harry." He turned again, and quickly went to Ron's bed. Harry chased after.  
  
Harry waited at the curtain for some time, because Dumbledore was blocking the entrance with his body. After a while, Dumbledore swept out again, followed by a teary Mrs. Weasley and Hermione. Harry followed the procession as Dumbledore led them all back to his office, where they could talk in peace and without distraction.  
  
As soon as they got there, Hermione sat next to Mrs. Weasley, who was sobbing uncontrollably now. Dumbledore stared at Harry for a moment before speaking.  
  
"Harry, there is something that you are going to have to do, if you want Ron back again."  
  
Harry straightened immediately. His look of resolve was a strong way of saying 'anything.'  
  
Dumbledore nodded at this. "We have determined how you entered the Grendarius Penser, and how to get you back in." After a pregnant pause, Dumbledore continued. "Mr. Weasley, under the effects of the Imperius curse, enchanted you and Ron using special floo powder." Dumbledore paused another moment as Harry's jaw dropped. "Hermione was affected in a similar way." Dumbledore looked at Hermione. "I believe that you had a run-in with a vendor of Snakes and Rats."  
  
Realization dawned, and Hermione nodded. She looked mortified that she hadn't thought of it earlier. "He ran into me, and sprinkled something on me, but I didn't pay any attention to him. I was in a hurry." She finished with a look of understanding.  
  
"Then how did Malfoy get in there?" Harry asked.  
  
"You don't know?" Dumbledore asked kindly. Harry sat blankly, and Dumbledore continued. "His father used the same floo powder on him the day they left."  
  
Harry put it together. The conviction of Malfoy on the train, and Voldemort's sentiment to him, seemed evidence of why Lucius Malfoy would go to the trouble of sending his son to Voldemort. Harry thought a moment more, and wondered why he, in fact, was going back to the train.  
  
"But why cant you go, or come with us?"  
  
Dumbledore seemed to expect this question. "The reason we can send you back in the first place is that you have the residual effects of the spell. No one but you, Miss Granger, and Mister Malfoy have the ability to go back."  
  
"But...we don't have to take-"  
  
Dumbledore interrupted Harry. "I would advise taking him. He has the ability to become a great wizard. He is intelligent, and quick." At Harry's continued look of incredulity, Dumledore merely smiled. "Take him." Harry knew that it wasn't a request.  
  
"So then, what is wrong with-" Harry gave a worried look at Mrs. Weasley, who was in Hermione's arms.  
  
Dumbledore put his fingers together. "He is currently in St. Mungo's." He looked as though he wouldn't offer any more information.  
  
Harry looked down. This was going too far. People who were his family, and his world, were once again in the middle of the battle between him and Voldemort. This had to end, and it was going to end sooner than later.  
  
"I'm going back," Harry said through clenched teeth. "And I'll take Malfoy, if I have to. I want Hermione to stay here."  
  
Hermione gave a yelp of indignation. "Oh no you don't, Harry Potter! You've left me in the dark enough! Enough self-pity and bubbling tempers! I am going in there for our best friend whether you like it or not!" Her face was red, very angry.  
  
Harry was momentarily taken aback, and his original thread of determination was disrupted. "Fine, Herm. But Voldemort is mine." No one spoke after this for a long time.  
  
Part 32  
  
There were tens of spells that Harry was given to memorize, spells that would be most effective inside the Grendarius Penser. Hermione learned still more. Harry was sure that the same spell list was given to Draco, but he didn't care. At this point, he figured there was one person, or rather, thing, that he wished to destroy.  
  
The day of training was very difficult. Harry spent the first four hours of the day with Dumbledore and Snape, practicing warding spells and attack spells with Hermione. After lunch, which was difficult enough due to the myriad of questions given him about why he'd been skipping classes, he went into their training room to find Draco Malfoy practicing spells against Dumbledore.  
  
Harry wiped the involuntary sneer that had graced his face and made his way cautiously over near them.  
  
"Good, Mr. Malfoy, but with more of a flick." Dumbledore flicked his wrist quickly, and spoke rapidly, and a large purple spheroid appeared in front of him.  
  
Draco puffed up a little, obviously noticing Harry's presence, and flicked his wrist in kind. "Honorius." Something similar to, but not quite as large as, Dumbledore's spheroid came out of his wand.  
  
"That will be good enough. Harry, would you be so kind as to destroy Mr. Malfoy's ward?" Dumbledore strode over to the side of the room where Harry was and faced the room. Harry nodded, slowly, and made his way to where Dumbledore had been.  
  
"This looks familiar, eh Potter?" Draco drawled from a few meters away.  
  
"Bugger off," Harry whispered. He noticed a disapproving look from Dumbledore. Harry straightened up regardless, and flicked his wand quickly in front of him. "Yonnar Vegatum!" he yelled. A purple bolt flew out of his wand and hit Draco's sphere, which promtly dissipated. As Harry turned with a triumphant look on his face, the sphere popped back to shape and shot a green bolt at him. Harry panicked and dropped to the ground, his wand rolling out of his hand.  
  
The laughing from Malfoy was enough to make Harry's blood boil. Not caring he was on the ground, he grabbed his wand and pointed it sharply at Malfoy's bubble. As he was about to form the words of a spell, he heard a female voice say "Yonnar Vegatem." A purple bolt flew to the sphere, and burst it. Malfoy stepped back, not in shock, but to not get any purple ooze on him.  
  
Harry stood up hastily as Hermione walked over to him. "All in the pronunciation," she said with a firm smile. Harry couldn't help but smile back.  
  
"Nice work, Granger," Draco said icily from across the room. Though said with obvious discomfort, Harry thought that Malfoy may have meant it.  
  
"So shall we continue sparring?" Hermione said far too cheerily. Harry grumbled, and Draco nodded.  
  
They practiced well into the night, with a break for dinner. Harry had to admit that Draco was a rather good wizard, though nothing he did that evening endeared him to Harry. Dumbledore also gave them a timeframe: tomorrow, breakfast in the great hall, and by noon they would all be in another sleep-like state.  
  
Harry and Hermione left the training room together. As they made their way toward the Gryffindor common room they heard running behind them. Draco Malfoy sidled up next to Harry with a slight pant.  
  
"That was rather refreshing, especially in this school." Matter-of-fact and without malice.  
  
Harry grumbled, and Hermione cleared her throat.  
  
Draco seemed undeterred. "Tomorrow."  
  
There was a long, uncomfortable silence, in which Malfoy was the only one not fidgeting.  
  
Harry finally spoke, quietly. "Dumbledore told me to get along with you, not to like you."  
  
"He told me the same. He also said it would be worth my while to try and...converse with you? Yes, that was it. It seems you have the conversational ability of a mountain troll." Draco flickered a sly smile. "I've held off the 'mudblood' this and 'weasel' that."  
  
Harry began to turn red. "Malfoy. I - HATE - YOU." Harry didn't bother to look up.  
  
"To be honest, I don't find a single redeeming thing about you, either. It might have been worth siding with Voldemort just to see your pride crushed." There was emphasis on 'crushed.'  
  
Harry made to punch, but Hermione caught his arm. Harry gave her an angry look, but it was instantly dissolved by Hermione's acetic look. "Harry. Don't." She focused on Draco. "Malfoy, for once I can actually appreciate the fact that you haven't mentioned my heritage in a disparaging way. However, I am loathe to like you more than I did before. Kindly leave us." She had a firm, set look, and Harry hoped Draco knew to leave. Harry's fist was still balled.  
  
Draco looked at Harry. "Everyone is right. You are a self-absorbed prat." Draco turned abruptly and made his way in the opposite direction, assumedly to his common room.  
  
Harry looked at Hermione. "Everyone?"  
  
Part 32  
  
Ron was having that daydream again, the one where Harry came bursting into the jail and immobilized the Deatheater standing guard. Ron smiled slightly as Harry gave the guy a good knee in the stomach before throwing him to the ground. Harry looked around wildly, eyes focusing on Ron.  
  
Ron was sure that Harry said his name, and was more sure that Harry's face was a rush of emotion. Ron tried to say Harry's name, but nothing came out.  
  
The dream wasn't ebbing, and Ron was enjoying watching Harry ponder how to get into the cell. Ron knew 'alohomora' wouldn't work. Apparently Harry did not. Then something happened that never happened in one of these dreams; Hermione walked in. She was accompanied by.....no, that couldn't be Draco Malfoy, Lucius had been here just moments ago....  
  
Hermione opened the cell door. Ron watched lazily as Harry made his way over, and Ron prepared himself for the kiss, after which he was usually awakened. Instead, Harry unbound the chains holding Ron's arms, and Ron fell to the floor before anyone could catch him. Ron did not move after that.  
  
But then his body was being lifted, quite high, and he could smell a perfumed musk. He wrinkled his nose; he hadn't smelled such things in a long time. It made him remember how he felt the first time he really hugged Harry; a bit excited, a bit naughty, and a bit more comforted. He felt the sensation of being jostled, as though he were over someone's shoulder and they were running. This was turning into the most bizarre dream he had had yet.  
  
The strange euphoria didn't last too long. Ron suddenly felt his benefactor shudder, and he was thrown unceremoniously to the ground. There he stayed until another great force lifted him and his movements became undistinguished.  
  
Part 33  
  
Harry had made sure to give Draco a good scowl before they set out. The train was as they remembered it; now they just had to find Ron on it. Hermione took the lead, wand at the ready, with Draco in the middle and Harry bringing up the rear. This arrangement was made to console Harry and Hermione, neither of whom trusted Draco.  
  
They cautiously made their way through the corridors of the train, noticing small details that they'd never noticed on the real train. Harry sighed angrily as they passed the cabin he and Ron had been in.  
  
Had it only been a week ago that Ron had said he loved him? Love? Harry felt the same thing for Ron, but it was a love that seemed disconnected from the lust Harry felt. Now, for the first time, the love and the lust and the feeling of Ron hit Harry squarely. Was his disconnected feeling the reason he found it so easy to deny Ron before?  
  
Was the new feeling the reason he felt a passionate yearning to deal pain upon those who had taken Ron?  
  
The train finally ended with the conductors cabin, and there was nothing that looked like an exit. Harry pounded a fist on the conductors door, and Draco crossed his arms. Hermione began muttering spells under her breath, shaking her head. The conductors cabin was a place that Harry couldn't recall ever seeing, or even thinking that it existed. It consisted of a chair placed in front of a console, and there were several strange meters that emanated from the console. There was one large lever that looked as though it had lateral and longitudinal movement.  
  
"Ah!" Hermione stated, and Harry jumped. Draco merely raised his eyebrows.  
  
Knowing that response was not necessary, Harry answered anyway. "What?"  
  
"I read that the Grendarius Penser was a continuous world, meaning that it couldn't be split into separate worlds. It could contain parts that were incongruous, though."  
  
Draco's eyebrows remained raised. Harry blinked.  
  
"C'mon!" Hermione ran back down the hall to the first train exit. She tried to open the door, but it didn't budge. "Entrare Justificus!" The doors slid open violently, and Hermione hopped out and looked around cautiously. Draco followed her, and then Harry. There was a worn trail leading from the train, which was not on tracks. It led into a dark abyss, and Harry's heart sank.  
  
"In we go," he said confidently. He brushed past his two companions and strode confidently into the dark. Hermione's yelp was lost on him as he began to feel a resistance build up around his body. He could hear Malfoy's voice, though it was distorted.  
  
"Potter, you idiot!"  
  
The world began to swirl, and he felt his balance being compromised. He found himself falling, and landed sharply on his shoulder. The pain wasn't enough to hold him down. He got up quickly, and was surprised to find himself surrounded by stone walls. He was in a dungeon.  
  
Harry made his way silently forward, trying to imagine where Ron would be. Ahead, he could see that there were several off-shoots to the main corridor he appeared to be in. The with a cry someone landed behind him, then another cry. He turned.  
  
Hermione sat up, looking ruffled but determined. Her face changed to one of utter shock as she sprang up. Draco sputtered something about Mudbloods as he stood up roughly and smoothed his cloak out.  
  
"I would have warned you about that, you idiot." Draco spat.  
  
Hermione began to laugh loudly. Harry couldn't help smile as he thought that was the way Malfoy should have landed: right under Hermione. Harry turned, ignoring Malfoy's vicious looks, and continued walking.  
  
"Hey Potter." Harry turned to Draco, and Hermione continued walking forward slowly. "How about a search spell?" Harry stood for a moment.  
  
"You mean you know one?" He couldn't remember any such spell being given to him.  
  
Draco smiled perniciously. "Yes, I do. And if you ask nicely, I'll use it."  
  
Harry looked pleadingly at Hermione, who looked as though she was going through every spell she'd ever learned. When she shook her head, Harry reluctantly looked back at Malfoy.  
  
"So Dumbledore gave you something knowing it would make you valuable, eh?" Harry said this maliciously.  
  
"I already knew it, Potter." Equally malicious. "Again, ask very, very nicely, and I will use it. Otherwise, we could just forget about Ron and take care of Voldemort."  
  
Harry was sure his face dropped. He knew Hermione must have reacted. "Yeah," he said, "because you'd be a match for him, eh?"  
  
"So you don't want my help. Fuck you, Potter." Draco walked angrily past Harry, and Harry panicked suddenly.  
  
"Malfoy." Nothing. "Draco!" Desperately, and Draco turned around with a sly smile on his face.  
  
"What." Not a question.  
  
Harry scrunched his face in anger. "Please...please help."  
  
"Yeah, c'mon Draco." Hermione said this without malice or kindness.  
  
Draco sighed. He then flicked his wrist, and muttered something under his breath. A tiny red ball of light formed. Then he looked at Harry expectantly. Harry didn't know what to do, but he moved closer to Draco.  
  
"Speak his name."  
  
"Eh? Erm, why? Never mind – RONALD." When nothing happened, Harry added "WEASLEY."  
  
Suddenly the light flashed, and formed the shape of...Ron! It wafted slowly down the corridor, the group of teens following behind.  
  
"Could it move faster?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No." Draco, simply.  
  
They walked on, turning left once, then right, then right, then right, and Harry was sure they were going to end up where they'd started. As they made their way into a four-way chamber with three wooden doors, the ball of light flashed and disappeared, and Harry gasped.  
  
"What-" Harry understood immediately as Draco shot him a patronizing look.  
  
"Which door is it?" Harry asked.  
  
Hermione piped up. "Three doors...wands at the ready, lets split up."  
  
The three of them agreed, and Harry took the door directly in front of them. He opened it cautiously, and finding an empty corridor , nodded to the others. They opened their respective doors one at a time and, finding nothing, each entered.  
  
Harry walked slowly down the hall. He had a feeling that something was ahead, something very menacing. As he made his way around a corner, he saw the dungeon, he saw Ron, he saw a Deatheater who saw him. Harry spat off a spell that caught the Deatheater by surprise, and ran quickly to the Deatheater. Feeling a surge of emotion, he screamed and kneed the person hard in the stomach. The man fell over, quite immobilized. In his adrenaline rush, Harry searched around madly. He rested his eyes on Ron, and he almost puked.  
  
Ron was bound by his wrists, hanging limply, and blood was around his face and arms. Harry wondered how he could look like this in here and have his outside body be fine. His anger amplified, thinking about how he'd ran his hands over the smooth flesh of Ron's cheek that was now a scar of some kind. Ron's clothes were in tatters around him, and Ron looked barely conscious.  
  
Angrily, Harry tried "Alohomora!" It didn't work. Then Hermione and Draco came in behind him. Seeing Harry's frustration, Hermione moved to the front and pointed her wand at the lock.  
  
"Negatomora!" The lock clicked, and Harry opened the door. Harry ran over to Ron, who looked as though he was puckering. Harry ignored this and undid the chains binding Ron. Harry tried to catch him before he fell to the floor, but he couldn't get there fast enough.  
  
Harry began to try to lift Ron, but Draco stopped him.  
  
"Let me, I'm stronger." This was said without pride, and Harry's insides fought. He finally relented to Malfoy because he couldn't think of anything to say. Draco slung Ron over his shoulder and began to exit the cell. The three made their way back out of the cell and down the corridor. When they got to the four way chamber, a sudden laughing burst through the silence.  
  
Harry started, and turned toward the door it came from. He opened it, and at the end Voldemort stood. Harry turned back to Draco desperately and yelled, "Go on!" Hermione, face set, stepped up next to Harry. Ignoring her for the moment, Harry yelled at Draco again, this time more forcefully. "GO!"  
  
Draco turned and ran down the corridor that led to the entrance, not even thinking about how he alone would get Ron out.  
  
Part 34  
  
Draco ran on, Ron beginning to get heavy on his shoulder. He wondered for a moment why he'd bothered offering to carry the empty-headed cretin that was a Weasley on his back. All he'd wanted was to find his father and exact...revenge.  
  
As he made his way farther, picking apart the way they'd gotten there and reversing the directions, he heard a cold voice call his name. He stood, turned, and shuddered.  
  
Lucius Malfoy stood back about ten meters, looking as though he were not looking at his son but some kind of disgusting creature. As the bolt flashed from his father's wand, Malfoy jumped, and Ron fell limply from his shoulder.  
  
----------  
  
Okay, if there were tons of spelling errors, sorry...I wrote that last few parts at, like, um, late. Yeah. So there is, assuming things go well, one more chappie to write. I happen to like where I'm going...sorry if there is confusion about the G.P., as I've been calling it.  
  
Thanks so very much to those who continue to shine the great green light of GIR upon me and review: lipstickblack (nice SN, and because of your pointed remark, I promise you something in that vain before I end it officially); Beloved (I hope that I wrap up the confusion, and I am really happy to hear you like it....encouragement rocks!); viu (I continued and continued and continued...I hope you like it when it ends, too...:) ); and KarenleFay (thenk you for being there consistently to review and support! Muchly appreciated!).  
  
If there's anything I can do bettah, lemme know! :) 


	9. Ron and Harry Reunited

Well, here I am again for a final chapter of sorts. There will be a tiny epilogue as Chapter 10. Mostly because I wanted to get to ten chapters. :- ) And because I wanted to get back to the roots of this story, which was Ron/Harry interaction.  
  
Speaking of which:  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is SLASH. Yep. And not owned by me. J.K. Rowling's books are incredible. Buy them. You have been warned!  
  
-----  
  
Part 35  
  
"When did the Malfoys become the pack mules of the Weasleys?" There was a stiff smile on Lucius Malfoy's face. Draco regally lifted himself from the ground and stared his father down.  
  
"Father."  
  
"Draco."  
  
There was a long pause, in which Lucius didn't lower his wand and Draco raised his.  
  
"What haven't I given you? What have you need of that I cannot still give you?" Lucius' face did not change, though his voice softened. "Voldemort would still have you serve him, even after you attacked him. He would have you and I both."  
  
"Why?" Draco asked coldly.  
  
Lucius smiled. "Because the Malfoy line is strong and powerful. We are meant to be in power with the strong. We are also meant to cleanse the wizarding community of impurities."  
  
Draco looked down and the rumpled form of Ron Weasley. "Like him? Like this pureblood?"  
  
Lucius frowned. "You forget, son, he willfully interacts and supports mudbloods. He would have them sully our profession."  
  
Draco nodded, reluctantly.  
  
"What is it you want, Draco? What is your deepest desire?" Lucius' wand lowered ever so slightly.  
  
Draco stared cooly at his father. After a long pause: "Why, power, of course. You have always been powerful, and I have not tasted that. I wish to be at Voldemort's right hand."  
  
"And you can! You can, Draco! Because Voldemort forgives! He asks much of us, but he gives much in return. Power. Wealth. Dignity. Honor." Lucius began walking toward Draco. "Come now, son, let us get rid of this mudblood-lover, and help deliver to Voldemort the thing he truly wants."  
  
"What is that, father?" Draco knew the answer, but wanted to hear it from his father.  
  
"Potter." Lucius smiled a crooked smile. "That boy was destined to die seventeen years ago, but did not. It is long due. He is the stumbling block to our power, our unification."  
  
Draco nodded. Lucius stepped next to his son, and put his hand on Draco's shoulder. He looked down at Ron, who was still.  
  
"You know what we must do." It was not a question, or even a request; it was an order.  
  
"I must kill Ronald. Weasley." Draco stuttered after saying Ron's first name, but covered it up by adding the last quickly.  
  
"Yes." Lucius smiled. "That is the beginning of power. Dispose of him."  
  
"Yes, father." Draco turned slightly, and pointed his wand at Ron. Ron lay there, helpless. There was something very wrong about what he was being told to do. This wasn't honor, this was cowardice. "Avada -"  
  
The next moment happened so quickly that both Malfoys were stunned. Draco turned his wand on his father, whose shocked eyes were illuminated momentarily by the green flash from Draco's wand. The thud of his father's body hitting the cold concrete was next. Draco's knees began to buckle, and he fell to the floor. He felt an unfamiliar sting behind his eyes. Wiping his eyes, he slowly stood himself up and pointed his wand at Ron.  
  
"Mobilicorpus." Ron's body began to float, and Draco guided the body down the hall. He didn't look back.  
  
Part 36  
  
"GO!" Harry yelled this, and Draco disappeared from sight.  
  
Harry looked back down the hall. Voldemort was standing, looking quite patient. His wand wasn't even in front of him.  
  
"Harry." Hermione whispered to him. "Harry."  
  
Harry was glaring down the hall. His emotions were coming to a head, and he felt like screaming everything that he'd missed out on because of this bastard who had haunted him. Parents gone, life in exile, then his glorious return to the wizarding world and his sanity questioned. So many people gone...Sirius!...and then Ron, and Arthur Weasley. Harry's face was turning red.  
  
"I hate you so much." Harry didn't say this very loudly, but he knew Voldemort heard him. "I hate you with every single fiber of my being. I wish I could make you suffer as much as you have made me suffer."  
  
"Oh, but I have suffered." A long hiss of a sentence. "I have been bodyless, and I have been near death. I have watched many a servant fall." A sneer formed on the lizard-like face. "And I still have not had the pleasure of killing you."  
  
"You wont either." Hermione piped up from Harry's side.  
  
"Stay out of this, or I shall torture you after I kill Harry. I was going to kill you swiftly, being that you do have similar parentage as I." A wicked smile followed this.  
  
"Formuta longellus!" Harry spoke quickly, and flicked his wrist once up, once down as he had been instructed. Five long energy beams shot from his wand and raced at Voldemort. Voldemort reacted quickly, but only dissipated three of the beams. The other two hit and bound Voldemort's right arm to his body and his ankles together.  
  
"Fera-"  
  
A yellow bolt struck Harry's leg, and he felt it go numb. He suddenly couldn't stand. He fell to the floor, unable to complete his spell. His mind raced furiously as the numbness crept into his abdomen.  
  
"Fera junctivus!" Hermione completed the spell and three white beams came forth from her wand. They all struck Voldemort, but only two manifested themselves. They added to the red beams already binding him, and it looked as though they had gotten tighter.  
  
Hermione fell backward awkwardly as a green beam flew at her. Breathing quickly, she got up, and glanced at Harry, who was fervently attempting to point his wand at Voldemort. She pointed her wand at him.  
  
"Mortdoog!" White light shone upon Harry, and Harry began to get feeling back into his arms. The feeling spread slowly into his abdomen.  
  
Hermione once again turned on Voldemort. "Fa bindus!" Her spell was met in the middle by one of Voldemorts, and both came rushing back at her. She didn't move in time, and they struck her harshly, sending her to the ground.  
  
"Hermione!" Harry looked quickly from Hermione's limp body back at Voldemort. He still couldn't feel his legs, but he sat up and spoke quickly. "Far bindus!" One purple bolt flew from Harry's wand and made its way, seemingly in slow motion, to Voldemort, who recited a counter spell. It didn't work.  
  
The purple beam looked as though it dissipated in front of Voldemort, but as it becamse invisible, the white and red energy beams containing him brightened blindingly. There was a loud, inhuman scream from down the hall, and the light became even more intense. Suddenly there was a loud pop, and Voldemort had disappeared.  
  
"Until next time," Harry said bitterly. He looked down at Hermione, who wasn't moving. He tried a couple of spells that he remembered that might restore her consciousness, but neither of them worked, and his brain wasn't functioning. He recited the spell to allow her body to float and began walking out.  
  
Dumbledore had said that the best way to confront Voldemort was with that threesome of spells. They would not kill him; Dumbledore had made it perfectly clear that Harry was not to engage directly like some hot-shot hero, because he would probably end up being killed, or worse, captured.  
  
Harry bitterly resented it.  
  
But he had conceded, especially confronted with the choice of either attempting revenge or getting Ron back in one piece. Dumbledore had been rather pointed about Ron:  
  
"I know how much he means to you," he'd said. Harry didn't have to question the meaningful look, or the way Dumbledore leaned in toward him. Dumbledore knew. "Do not recklessly ruin the chance to have him back. Make him your focus, because remember, Harry: amor wincit omnia."  
  
Love conquers all, Harry thought again. Love didn't conquer Voldemort; if anything, it made him more resilient and spiteful. But then...it was love that saved him back in first year, all of six years ago. It was love that kept he and Hermione and Ron so tightly knit. It was love that made him question his feelings for Ron.  
  
And it was love that was going to make him give Ron the biggest kiss ever when he was well enough for it.  
  
Harry saw ahead a body in the corridor, and for a moment his heart sank. But there was only one, and as Harry neared, heart pounding, he realized that it was Lucius Malfoy. He looked dead. Multiple thoughts raced through Harry's head, namely that Draco had killed his father. Harry felt a pang of sympathy and sadness for Draco, but it felt funny and he decided to continue being rational and logical.  
  
When Harry got to the end of the corridor and looked up, he saw Draco looking down. There was a gruffness in his voice that confirmed Harry's previous thought.  
  
"One moment, and I'll drop something." A moment later a rope was dropped from above. It was enchanted, and as soon as Harry had grabbed Hermione up and tightly grasped the rope, it took them above the surface.  
  
"There isn't any train," said Draco as Harry pushed Hermione over the lip.  
  
"How...?" Harry managed as he pulled himself up.  
  
"I walked ahead. Ron....Weasley is there, laying down. He said your name once." Harry was uncomfortable looking at Draco's face, and instead peered into the darkness.  
  
"Why?" Harry couldn't stop the word from coming.  
  
Draco looked mildly disgusted. "Now's not a good time, Potter." Any kindness or lack of harshness in his voice was gone. "I'm sure everyone will be ready to congratulate me. Good job! Evil-be-gone! You killed your father!" Draco was piercing Harry with his eyes, and it looked as though he might be losing control. His voice unsteady, he continued. "You are on the GOOD SIDE NOW! RIGHT, HARRY? IS THIS WHAT IT MEANS TO BE GOOD?" His face was pulled back into a grimace.  
  
Harry stood, quite shocked. His jaw hung low and he didn't pull it up. Draco stood in front of him, breathing heavily. There was a rawness about him that Harry never expected existed in him.  
  
It was an awkward moment later that Draco pulled out his wand and pointed it at Hermione. Harry's first movement was to disarm Draco, but his hand merely landed on Draco's wrist, and Draco gave him a withering glance.  
  
"Lothmeldo," he said, and Hermione began to stir.  
  
Harry nodded, and withdrew his hand. "Sorry," he said, and he found that he sounded more sincere than he remembered being to Draco. That is, sincere and nice.  
  
As Hermione lifted herself to her feet, questioning the events that led her to the surface, Harry looked out into the darkness again.  
  
"Didn't Dumbledore say something like this might happen?" Harry asked. "I mean, after Voldemort was banished?"  
  
Hermione went and sat next to Ron. She brushed his cheek with her hand, running a finger over the scar on his cheek. There was still dried blood there. "What did they do to you, Ronald?" She was snapped from her rumination during the silence. "Oh, Dumbledore said that we could summon another gateway, but it might take us into another world. We could be several worlds going before we reach our bodies."  
  
Harry sighed, and Draco snorted. Harry spoke. "Well, we've no choice. Let's summon a gate."  
  
Hermione stood and conferred with Draco. Funny, seeing them relate together. Perhaps Draco was too stunned to come up with the 'M' word. Harry went and sat next to Ron. He reached out a hand and lightly brushed his cheek. Harry leaned over to Ron's face and kissed just below Ron's eye. He was shocked when the eyes opened.  
  
"Harry...." Ron's feeble voice.  
  
"Ron!" Harry's somewhat surprised voice.  
  
"Harry....tell me this isn't a dream." Ron looked as though he might cry, or become unconscious again. Harry knew he could handle the latter better.  
  
"No, Ron, this isn't a dream. I'm here." Harry grabbed Ron's hand and squeezed.  
  
Ron smiled, though it looked painful. "Oh good, I've been waiting. Will you kiss me now? That's how the dream always ends."  
  
Harry, somewhat unsure of Ron's mental state, leaned down and kissed Ron firmly on the lips. He barely hear Draco grunt or Hermione begin to cry, assumedly because she was happy.  
  
Ron once again went limp, eyes closed, but looking like he'd just been chosen as Head Boy. That made Harry smile.  
  
"We should combine our spell-casting ability into making the portal. That should give it a better chance of sending us home the first time." Hermione stood such that she and Harry and Draco made a triangle around Ron.  
  
"I would like to break the knees of whatever half-wit made this Penser thing." Harry spoke with a slight sneer. Draco stayed silent.  
  
"I'll recite the spell for the gateway," Hermione continued, oblivious to Harry's comment, "you two cast spells of amplification."  
  
They all pointed their wands at the middle of the triangle. Hermione chanted some words quickly. Harry was impressed with how much that girl could memorize. "Portus callus gingrey!" She said in exclamation after chanting. Harry and Draco recited the spells for amplification together.  
  
A large silvery-grey blob began to form in front of them. Hermione said a few more things, but they were lost to Harry; there was no noise coming from the portal, but it seemed as though it was sucking noise in. Harry and Draco looked at each other and nodded, and recited the amplification spell again.  
  
Now the blob pulsated black and purple, and expanded itself. Harry noticed that Hermione was no longer reciting anything, so it was best not to amplify. The blob became relatively humanoid in form, and Hermione motioned with her hands at Ron. Harry stooped and picked Ron up, not without difficulty, and dragged him into the portal. His eyes stung, and his grip lost, and he was gone in blackness.  
  
Part 37  
  
Ron moaned. Everything hurt. There was nothing he was currently taking inventory of that didn't hurt. Legs, feet, hips, and his eyes stung. But something about all this pain felt....  
  
...real?  
  
Ron arose with a start, and regretted the sudden movement. His lungs screamed at the sudden intake of large amounts of air. His vision was somewhat fuzzy, but he could hear a voice from next to him. It sounded like someone crying.  
  
It was Molly Weasley.  
  
"Oh, Ron, thank goodness! I was so afraid that- that..." Ron felt himself immediately buried in a hug. He didn't mind the warmth, nor the tears that smeared on his cheek.  
  
"Mum....ow...." Molly immediately let go. Ron slumped back to the bed, vision clearing.  
  
"Oh, Ron..." Ron knew something was wrong, something was coming. She wouldn't still be crying like that if there wasn't something else. "Your father..."  
  
Ron bit his lip, a slight bit too hard. He stayed stone still, then spoke. "Where's Harry." Not a question, but a request.  
  
Molly began to cry harder. "Did you hear me Ronald Weasley? Your father....he's in St. Mungo's."  
  
For some reason this didn't click with Ron. Something was detached, and he wasn't quite feeling the ramification of this.  
  
"Why?" Very softly.  
  
"V- Vol- Voldemort." Tears were still streaming down Molly's red face, and Ron motioned with his hand for his mother to hug him again. She pressed her face against his shoulder and shuddered. Ron lay there, information sinking into his brain slowly. He wasn't feeling much sadness; instead, anger was building up inside him.  
  
Ron sat up determinedly, Molly withdrawing her head just in time. She looked at him with a partially open mouth.  
  
"Where's Ginny? Bill? Where is everyone?"  
  
She shook her head. "I wanted to talk with you first, alone. Ginny is here, at the school; she wouldn't come home. Everyone else is waiting at home, even Percy."  
  
This was somewhat of a shock, as Percy hadn't visited the house in a very long time.  
  
"We're waiting for you to be healthy enough to come home. Dumbledore has agreed to help you make up whatever you miss." Molly looked as though she was ready to begin crying again.  
  
"Harry," Ron said simply.  
  
Molly nodded. "I'll get he and Hermione now."  
  
"No." Molly stopped at Ron's statement. "Just Harry."  
  
Molly nodded, bent down and kissed Ron on the cheek. She looked somewhat confused, but didn't start a line of questioning. There was too much going on for that.  
  
A few moments passed. Perhaps his mother was trying to explain that Ron only wanted to see Harry; Ron knew that Hermione would understand. He could talk with her after. After a few more moments, Ron became worried. Was something wrong? Was he still dreaming, perhaps? Maybe Harry didn't want to come in! The anger that had built up was simmering. Ron lay down again, but sat right back up.  
  
It was a few more minutes later that Harry pulled back the cloth entrance to Ron's area and entered. There was a weird resolved look on Harry's face. Ron took this to mean that things between them wouldn't be as they had been. He resentfully thought that the only reason he kept himself alive was because of Harry, and he bitterly wished he had died.  
  
When Harry stood at arms-length and stayed silent, Ron spoke. "I wanted to see you, Harry." Ron had a hard time keeping the resentment out of his voice.  
  
Harry stayed still. "I'm sorry about your father." The statement appeared quite sincere to Ron. But then, why wouldn't it? This was Harry. Besides, what did someone say in response to that? 'Thanks?' Didn't seem right. Ron decided just to nod.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Harry, with a generic question. Ron's heart was sinking as fast as his indignance was rising.  
  
Ron grunted. "I hurt all over. I thought it was supposed to be all in my head."  
  
"Your body is feeling the residual effects of being...tortured...in the Grendarius Penser." Harry had a lot of difficulty saying 'tortured.'  
  
Harry sat next to Ron on the bed, and Ron's heart lightened, but he felt like he could become angry at any moment. The news of his father was still sinking in. He was almost ready to just curl up and tell everyone to leave him alone.  
  
Then Harry reached out his hand and lay it on Ron's cheek. He didn't remove it, but instead began running his hand slowly over Ron's cheek, to his chin, and over to the other side. Ron was set off by the touch; he felt tears well up, and begin streaming down. This didn't bother Harry, who just looked sad. Ron reached out his arms to Harry's sides, and Harry wrapped his arms around Ron and pulled him close. Ron wailed quietly into Harry's chest, and Harry sat, rubbing Ron's back, saying nothing. When Ron pulled back and looked into Harry's eyes, everything he had gone through was forgotten. There they were, those emerald-greens, and Ron had never seen such a look of...love?...from them.  
  
"I promised myself that when you were well enough..." Harry didn't finish, but instead moved his lips close to Ron's and pressed them together. There was a long and passionate kiss, which wasn't interrupted when Molly silently reentered Ron's alcove.  
  
"Ronald!" Exclamation, and a hand to her breast.  
  
The two young men pulled apart quickly, but Ron kept his arms around Harry. Harry squirmed uncomfortably, but let Ron lead.  
  
Molly still stood there, mouth agape, eyes still bright red.  
  
"Mum, I'm in love with Harry." Simple, and quiet.  
  
Molly stayed frozen. She looked expectantly at Harry, who looked down, then at Ron.  
  
"I'm...I'm in love with Ron." Harry stuttered this out, and Ron felt a surge of happiness amidst the sadness that was beginning to consume him.  
  
"Well," Molly said, purely shocked. "You'll be coming back to the house, then?" Harry smiled and nodded at this, and Ron was relieved.  
  
He also knew that he'd get questioned later, when things weren't overwhelming. For now, his relationship with Harry was the least of anyone's troubles.  
  
"So how about we get Hermione and go home?" Ron groaned as Harry helped him out of bed. Molly left, and after Ron dressed, Harry met Ron with another kiss.  
  
Stopping Ron from limping out, Harry looked searchingly into Ron's eyes. Ron stood still, rather happy to have the attention.  
  
"I meant it," Harry said. "I am in love with you. Couldn't stand to lose you."  
  
Ron hugged Harry tightly, and they made their way out.  
  
------  
  
Yes, I used my sn as a spell. ^_^ So sue me. Actually, please don't, I haven't much. Please note that it is Elvish (Tolkien-speak) and the full sentence (not bastardized by me) is lothlorien meldo, meldo being pronounced "mel-dah". :) So there. Anyone (besides circular infinity) know what it means? I do know, I'm just wondering! :D  
  
So this is my favorite chapter that I've written. I felt 'on'. Correct me if I'm wrong, please! :) As I mentioned above, I think I will be writing an Epilogue sort of thing as Chappie 10. Gotta tie things up a bit more, eh?  
  
Thank you's out to: First, KarenLefay ('preciate the feedback, as always! blush Circular Infinity (thank you for the complement...I was happy to learn that I actually *had* gotten better); and Viu (Draco and Ron?!? No, silly, I was just trying to make things interesting...this is a Harry/Ron fic! (o:`, ).  
  
Bonjour! 


	10. Epilogue

The exciting epilogue enters production! Final, as in end of story! Well, unless I do make that prologue story. But we'll see, eh? Oh, and so no one knows any Elvish? :)  
  
---------  
  
"Thanks, Hermione."  
  
Ron looked up at the curly-haired young woman, and smiled. She smiled back and patted his red head.  
  
"You're welcome, Ron. Pleased if you don't put off your make-up work next time." She waited for him to collect his book and raise himself to his feet.  
  
It had been a month since he had woken up to his mother at his bedside. Then and there he had been kissed by Harry, and his mother walked in on that. From there, Ron had gone home with no shame and no hiding. He decided that it was far more valuable to enjoy Harry openly than to sneak him away as before.  
  
Hermione and Ron made their way back to Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Practice," Ron said, referring to Quiddich practice. Harry was practicing every night now. They had a big match with Slytherin coming up.  
  
"Ah," Hermione said simply.  
  
They walked in silence for a bit longer, then Hermione spoke again.  
  
"Ron, are you happy?"  
  
The question took Ron off-guard.  
  
"Why do you ask?" he said defensively.  
  
"Well..." Hermione started tentatively. "I guess I was just wondering. You seem to be on edge recently."  
  
Ron nodded. "Yeah, so? I've been a little grumpy because Harry's been gone so much. They are working him too much."  
  
"You never used to think so."  
  
"I never used to sleep next to him."  
  
Hermione's eyebrows raised considerably. After they lowered, she continued. "How did your parents take it? I mean, your relationship."  
  
Ron shuffled next to Hermione. "Well, I suppose they were confused. Last they heard, Harry was dating Cho Chang, so mum asked a lot of uncomfortable questions of Harry."  
  
Hermione nodded in understanding. "I was glad I left after a couple of days. I knew how you were going to be interrogated."  
  
Ron looked at the ground and shuffled along. "I guess mum just thought...I dunno, she thought it just didn't seem right. Like it wasn't me, to be with a guy."  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
Ron continued. "But I told her, it was more about being with Harry."  
  
"Yeah, my mum was freaked about Viktor Krum. 'Too old!,' she'd say. But once she met him and got to know him, everything was fine."  
  
"And mum's known Harry for a long time," Ron said.  
  
When the two got to the common room, they found it mostly empty. Not surprising to Ron was the fact that Harry was no where around. Ron slumped in a chair unhappily.  
  
"Why don't you go watch him practice?" Hermione said. "I'm sure he wants to see you too."  
  
Ron nodded. "I just don't want to be there, like, all the time. I want to let him have his time away."  
  
"Yeah, but when that time away is a good deal of the total amount of time, surely you could go see him every once in a while?"  
  
"I should do more homework."  
  
"Ronald Weasley, you and I both know that you wont concentrate one ink on any of your homework. Just go, would you? Give Harry a hug for me." Hermione stood over Ron's chair.  
  
Ron grinned. "Yeah, yeah you're right." He got up and gave Hermione a hug. "Be back later."  
  
Ron left the common room and made his way through the castle to the front entrance. He stepped out into the warm fall day and trotted down toward the Quiddich pitch. As he neared, he could see people flying about over the field. He didn't spot Harry until he was almost in the arena. At that time he also noticed the Slytherin team waiting on the sidelines, ostensibly to use the field after Gryffindor was finished.  
  
Ron took a seat near to the place he had just entered from. He watched Harry up there, diving every once in a while. A familiar feeling of...stomach butterflies?...hornyness? both?...had grasped him. Funny how Harry could make him consistently feel that.  
  
Things had been much better, at least on Ron's end, since the 'incident.' Harry had become more attentive, and more interested in more intimate touching like snuggling. Harry was still having issues with public displays of affection. Ron was trying to be understanding and be happy with the contact that he did get, which was any moment stolen alone in their room, in the shower, and the castle was a big place...  
  
Ron was awaken from his stupor by a drawling voice next to him.  
  
"Why aren't you practicing, Weasley?" Draco Malfoy sat down next to Ron. There was no one with him. His Slytherin cronies were a good deal away; they looked like they were waiting for a virulent reaction from Ron.  
  
"I don't play Quiddich any more. You obviously don't remember last year?"  
  
Draco nodded. "Yeah, we all remember. Are you kidding, I had new pins made up-" Draco suddenly stopped. "Well, it seems you've done the cowardly thing and quit. Why? Can't you snog Potter and still both be sports types?"  
  
Ron's jaw dropped, and he sat stunned for a moment.  
  
Draco continued. "Or are you the domestic one? Clean his laundry, maybe do his homework..."  
  
Ron stood and yelled. "Fuck off, Malfoy! Just fuck the hell off!"  
  
Draco stood, giving Ron one more cool look before walking haughtily away.  
  
Ron sat again, mumbling. How did Malfoy know that he and Harry were together? Or was Draco just trying to get him all riled up? Either way, Ron was now worked up.  
  
---------  
  
Harry was concentrating hard on finding the snitch. He knew that these skills he built now would be invaluable, and he also knew that Gryffindor had to beat Slytherin. They would, since it would be his last year for such triumphs.  
  
Just then Harry spotted that familiar golden flash from across the pitch. He honed in, and kicked off. As he sped closer and closer, he could feel his weight push forward slightly in anticipation of grabbing the flying creature. His hand arched out, and he was just there, when-  
  
"Fuck off, Malfoy! Just-"  
  
Harry was distracted by Ron's voice and he missed the snitch my several centimeters as it took advantage of his distraction. As it flew off, Harry's eyes flew down to where he heard Ron's voice coming from, and the bludger that was coming-  
  
Harry narrowly avoided a hit to his head, and he sat panting heavily for a moment and regained his composure. That certainly wasn't going to do.  
  
For the rest of practice he found himself keeping an eye down near where Ron was in case he had to go down there. Harry had a fleeting thought about how it might look like they were together, but felt guilty for it and pushed it aside. He was still grateful to have Ron, and he wasn't yet ready to give it up.  
  
When practice had ceased (and the Slytherins had taken the field while chanting snide remarks) Harry walked over to Ron, who had waited patiently.  
  
"Hey, Harry!" Ron said enthusiastically.  
  
Harry looked around a bit suspiciously, and then said "Hey, Ron."  
  
Ron's face dropped a little. Harry knew that Ron was sensitive about how 'out' they were. Harry tried to make up for this by patting Ron's shoulder, but Ron stood still.  
  
"OK, then, you have to change? I'll wait, walk you back up."  
  
"Why don't you start up, and I'll meet you in the castle?"  
  
Harry regretted saying it as soon as it left his mouth. Ron's face dropped again, and he nodded and turned quickly. Harry guiltily thought that he wasn't going to get any that night. The thought turned into another picture of how dysfunctional they seemed to be. This was becoming a habit, how Ron would try to eek a bit of a kiss or hug out of Harry in public, and Harry would deny, and Ron would be aloof for a little while. Where was Ron's understanding? They had discussed it.  
  
Harry walked absent-mindedly into the showers. He undressed and tried to keep his mind off Ron for a change. As he turned on the shower, a little cold at first, then much warmer, he let his thoughts wander off.  
  
---------  
  
Ron just couldn't believe. Now Harry wasn't going to let him walk him back to the castle? What kind of boyfriend was he, anyhow?  
  
The secret kind, he admitted.  
  
His thoughts were a jumble as he made his way back up to the castle. There was this little part of him that was okay with Harry's attitude and behavior, and there was the rest of him, which was squashing acceptance of it and telling him to be aggressive. Stand up for himself. The thing was, he just couldn't bring himself to have another of those conversations with Harry. There was nothing he had said so far that made it attractive to Harry to have their relationship be out. Ron thought for a moment that maybe what they had was a bit of excitement, that was it, and that maybe it had waned. For Harry, at least.  
  
This thought made Ron subconsciously clench his fists as he entered the castle. He muttered greetings to a couple of people as he made his way up to Gryffindor common room. As he got there, he realized that he didn't want to be there. He didn't want Harry to find him, and try to comfort him; he didn't want that talk. But then he didn't want it to seem like he was bothered. This, though, seemed paradoxical to Ron.  
  
"Ron."  
  
Hermione's voice cracked the thought Ron was in.  
  
"Hermione." Ron realized he was short, and he didn't want to snap. He took a deep breath.  
  
"Ron, you look as though something's wrong. Come over here, tell me about it."  
  
Ron found himself following Hermione over to the fireplace, which was going even though the room was quite warm. They sat next to each other, and Hermione put her hand on Ron's shoulder.  
  
"Alright, so what's wrong now?" Her face was set.  
  
Ron didn't make eye contact. "Oh, I'm just...I'm just overreacting. That's all." Ron took a deep breath again.  
  
"Well then, you overreact all the bloody time!"  
  
Ron shoved out of the chair and stormed to his room. Hermione called something after him, but it was no use. Ron was up the stairs and into his bedroom, door slammed for effect. Ron leaned his back against it and thought for a moment. His thoughts turned wicked for a moment, and he ran toward Harry's bed.  
  
---------  
  
Harry walked into the common room in long strides, eager to make it to his bedroom without confrontation. When he saw only Hermione sitting near the fireplace, he slowed, contemplated, and walked over to her. She was reading a copy of 'Kilker's Koolest Magical Vacations.' As he neared it was obvious to him that she wasn't actually reading; she was waiting for him.  
  
"Hey, Hermoine," he said wearily.  
  
"Hey, Harry," she said, glancing up from the book.  
  
Harry slumped in the chair next to hers. He stared at the fireplace for a while, breathing calmly.  
  
"Where's Ron?"  
  
Hermione continued the façade of reading. "He's up in the boy's dorm." She turned a page.  
  
"Ah." Harry sighed loudly. "So what has he told you?"  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow, then lowered the book. "Nothing out of the ordinary. I told him he should go watch you practice."  
  
"Did you tell him to start a fight with Draco Malfoy?"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "No, of course not. But don't you mean, 'did I tell Malfoy to start a fight with Ron?'"  
  
Harry looked into his lap.  
  
"Alright, Harry, what is it? Why so glum?" Hermione said this as if she'd asked this question every night for a fortnight, already knowing the answer for that evening.  
  
There was silence between them.  
  
"Seriously, Harry, here is my advice as one of your best friends." She looked at him questioningly. "I am still one of your best friends..."  
  
Harry nodded emphatically. "Of course. Couldn't have made it this far without you."  
  
Hermione nodded approval. "Yes, well. I think you should just break up with Ron and get it over with."  
  
"Eh?" Harry choked and gasped simultaneously.  
  
Hermione continued, nonplussed. "Try and get back a functioning friendship before we all go off on our own."  
  
Harry looked shocked. "But we have a functional friendship! Ron and me, too! I just...I've no experience with the whole serious relationship thing."  
  
"Yeah, well then, work it out." Hermione began to raise her book again. "I'm here for you, but I'll not be in the middle of your disputes every single time. I'd like to enjoy your mutual company again, without the doubt painted on your face or the exasperation painted on his!"  
  
This seemed definitive. Harry stood slowly and made his way feebly up to the dorm. He wasn't quite sure what he was going to say to Ron. He was positive it wouldn't include the words 'break' or 'up.'  
  
Harry opened the door and peeked in. There was no light on and the curtains around Ron's bed were drawn. This wasn't unusual; Harry was used to creeping under the covers with him after practice, or when everyone else was asleep. He made his way silently over to the bed and stood by the curtains. Other students wouldn't be back for an hour at least; there was dinner to attend to. Almost on cue, Harry's stomach churtled.  
  
"Ron?" Harry put forth quietly. Then loudly: "Ron!" He drew the curtains aside slowly. There was no one in Ron's bed. Harry rounded the bed and went to his own, pulling the curtains a little more forcefully. There was no one there either. Harry let the curtains close with a frustrated sigh and went back out to the landing. Overlooking Hermione only, he spoke.  
  
"Hermione, you said Ron was up here?"  
  
"Yeah, he hasn't come back down." Hermione got a look on her face. "Why, he not up there?"  
  
Harry turned and walked back into the room, turning on the lights with a flick of his wand as he went. Nothing was out of place. Harry began more actively looking around the room, under beds and such. Ron was nowhere. He went back out to the landing and practically ran into Hermione.  
  
"Maybe he went to dinner?" Harry asked unsurely.  
  
Suddenly Hermione caught a glimpse of a hand behind Harry. She got a shocked expression on her face until she also caught Ron's face hovering in the air, finger pressed to his mouth. Harry saw the look on her face and turned around abruptly, but Ron had hidden again.  
  
"Listen, I'm not going to deal with this shit." Harry slipped past Hermione angrily, who pushed into the air as if to say 'C'mon, now!'  
  
"Harry!"  
  
Harry stopped and turned around. Hermione still stood on the balcony overlooking the common room; Ron's head was floating next to her. Floating...  
  
Harry got angry quickly. "What do you think you're doing?"  
  
The rest of the invisibility cloak slipped off Ron, hanging on his finger. Hermione's eyes raised, waiting for the ensuing conflict.  
  
Harry climbed the steps after the silence and grabbed the cloak back. He went into the bedroom and shut the doors behind him.  
  
"Ron, what were you going to do with that?" She looked severe.  
  
"Surprise him?" Ron looked half innocent and half guilty. "I was...I dunno." He looked down.  
  
"Honestly, Ron, you are so thick sometimes. You were going to spy!"  
  
"On what?" Ron asked indignantly. "There's nothing I'd learn by spying on him."  
  
"Well you have a funny way of surprising him. Haven't you heard of lingerie?"  
  
Ron's face dropped three feet at lease, and Hermione laughed.  
  
---------  
  
Harry felt violated and hurt. He didn't know why exactly; he wasn't usually such a drama queen. He flung the cloak in his trunk and slammed the lid shut. He took off his clothing in a haste he didn't know he was there, then remembered that he was hungry. At this point he didn't care.  
  
Harry crawled into bed wearily. He hadn't even thought of his homework. He sighed irritably, wishing for Ron's arms around him and chastising himself for the wish. He flicked his wand, closing the bedcurtains around him.  
  
It was later that footsteps entered, Harry thought in unison. He knew it was the group of teens that lived in that room, and he wondered only momentarily if Ron was among them. He thought he could hear Ron's bedcurtains close, though among that din he couldn't tell.  
  
Soon after the lights were out in their room, and Harry let his breath out. He closed his eyes, and his mind began to drift. He was flying, out over a great green field, hair flying wildly, should he have combed it?, that's stupid, Ron sitting down there, I should land-  
  
The bed dipped; someone was getting in with him. Then the warm breath next to his neck.  
  
"Harry..." A warm arm wrapped itself around his waist, and Harry had a moment of resentment before placing his hand over that of Ron.  
  
"Ron..."  
  
Right there, right then, Harry smiled. Not widely, nor enthusiastically, but happily. He could tell Ron was doing the same when he kissed the back of his neck.  
  
---------------  
  
Right, so I hope I haven't let anyone down too much. Lots of angst; for some reason I like this. Reference, by the way, to how it went on and on and how Harry really was out of character. :) Poor Harry...  
  
Now I gotta go drool over the fleshy Harry tomorrow; gawd, are they trying to sexualize Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco? Cause if they aren't, geez...I'm a bad person.   
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed this; and I hope everyone sees the reworked scene in Chappie 2. You know which one. Still graphic, just not...erm...'gyrating.' Heh heh...sorry.  
  
Peace out y'all! 


End file.
